


Pretty lil' thang

by beeware



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Choi Yeonjun, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Bottom Huening Kai, Childhood Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Crossdressing, Huening Kai-Centric, M/M, OT5, Protective Kang Taehyun, Shy Huening Kai, Top Choi Soobin, Top Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Soobin, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeware/pseuds/beeware
Summary: YeonBinKai FFwhere Huening Kai is a boy who loves to cross dress as a girl and !bad boy Choi Yeonjun and!tall beast Choi Soobin is intrigued by a cutieInnocent kai thought his secret would be kept safe forever but... would it?👗💕
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 15
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> It's jbeeheree and it's my first time to write here on AO3 and of course I wanted to write a fanfic about TXT cause I REALLY LOVE MY BABIES and there aren't that much fanfics of them so I decided to write one~
> 
> I hope y'all take the time to read it as I will update more in the future and do my best in this story! 
> 
> For now I'll leave the tags as it is this but I might put more in the future and if you find any wrong grammars or spelling you can point it on down the comments below
> 
> Thank you for understanding now read and enjoy♡

👗Ｐｒｏｌｏｇｕｅ👗

* * *

My heart hammered inside my chest as I ran through the sea of people in the hallway, I ran by classrooms after classrooms not stopping my speed as I kept running

My long wig was kept intact and the skirt I I'm wearing would occasionally go up due to wind 

without even stopping to take a breathe I hear the rushed footsteps of the people behind me as I round the corner and continued running to a now empty corridor

I quickly looked around to find anything or anywhere to hide, my eyes searched around the area and saw that there is a hiding spot near by the water fountain so without wasting a second my feet took me to the hiding spot 

I feel like a child all over again running away and hiding like this, only this time I'm not really playing a game I'm actually being chased.

I stilled my breath as I heard the footsteps once again, sucking in my breath and trying not to let myself get caught, 

" _Argh where could have she gone?!_ "

_"if we don't find her soon you know what he'll do!_ "

" _stop yapping and keep up the pace!_ "

After hearing them say that only made me shudder at the thought of being caught, I peeked my head out to look if the peremises is clear

Once seeing there are no more of his goons loitering around I stepped out of my hiding spot, I let out a breath that I was holding in thinking I was finally safe

But just before I took a step into the opposite direction of where his goon went the person who stood right before me had me caught like a deer in the headlights, my eyes widening as fear slowly crept in making my knees suddenly become weak. 

" _C-Choi Yeonjun_ " 

He only smirked back while both his hands are shoved in his school pants pocket, he then took a step closer closing the distance between us while I stood there quivering in fear

" _So little ningning has been running around thinking she wouldn't get caught hm?"_ I shivered while he whispered in my ear 

" _Oh, but you're not really a she rather...you're a he._ "

He finishes and my heart that is beating felt like it stopped and breathing became just a little bit harder, seeing as I'm not going to reply soon he leaned back to take a look at my face before his face turn into a smirk

" _Don't worry, your little secret is safe with me as long as you do what I say_ "

I gulped my saliva down, my shaky hands fumbling the end of my skirt as I nervously nodded my head in reply 

His smirk only deepens in return as he saw me nod, brown eyes still not leaving mines "Alright then. oh, if you ever decided to turn back on your word. you'll know what will happen hm? "

I nodded my head again. 

" _Let me hear your voice._ "

His playful tone suddenly changed into a commanding ones and as if I wasn't scared already my hands started to sweat and my eyes kept trailing back and forth between the him and the empty corridor behind him

" _Did you not hear me? I said let me hear your voice_ " This time he leaned in close to my ear as whispered those words, if I wasn't scared of him I would think that voice of his was attractive but because he's anything but nice everything I'm feeling right at this moment is a total opposite

" _Y-yes..._ " I cringed as the words left my mouth

" _Yes what?_ " He retorted back

" _Y-yes oppa_ " as I finished I felt my face flush a bit finding myself hard to look at him as I lowered my head down

He lifted my head up with his index finger as he stared deeply into my eyes, 

" _I'll be seeing you around, Huening Kai._ "

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay updated another chapter!
> 
> and I would love it if there are comments you guys wanna leave down below, kudos are greatly appreciated as well, let me know what you think so far~
> 
> oh! Soobin probably won't be appearing for a while so be ready if he does appear hehe~
> 
> Anyways Happy Reading!❤️

_👑Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ １👑_

* * *

_Everyone had secrets._

there was no doubt about it, even I- Huening Kamal Kai also had one-- 

_I love crossdressing._

I'm not sure when it started, maybe it was around the age of 4 or 5 yet I still remember the very day I wore a skirt for the first time

+ _5-year-old kai_ +

_I was playing house and stuffed penguin on the huge carpet in the living room while my mom prepared supper_

_"Kai honey! Would you mind being a darling and go get your sister for me hm?" my mom asked while busily setting the table with freshly cooked meals_

_"Yes, mommy!"_

_holding the stuffed penguin in my arms I stood up and went up the stairs nearly tripping as I made it on the second floor, my little feet tapping against the wooden floor as I stop abruptly outside where my sister's room was_

_The door was slightly ajar and that made me tilt my head to the side and my face morphing into a confusing one, her door is usually closed so when I saw the door slightly opened my curiosity risen and I open the door a little bit more_

_she was nowhere in sight as I stepped in her room it was almost clean apart from the dirty pile of clothes on the other side the room, I roam around her room for a bit before halting in front of her bed_

_my eyes scanned the clothes on her bed and stopped once seeing a pink skirt on the end of the bed, my feet slowly walked itself towards the skirt on the bed as I reached for it and held it in my hands_

_The fabric was soft and being the curious boy I was I took pajamas off and wore the skirt, once it was on I headed towards a full-body mirror right beside the bed_

_as I stared my own reflection I looked at the skirt I just worn and felt something spark in me, the design on the skirt was pretty, it's color pink with added sparkles making it look shiny as the little frills on the edge of the skirt to finish it off_

_at that moment I only stared at mirror my eyes not moving away from it as I twirl a bit a smile appearing on my face_

_I looked pretty._

_it was my first thought when I see myself in a skirt. I was too into looking at myself in the mirror I didn't realize someone barge in the room_

_"Kai!"_

_the sudden panic suddenly flooded in my system as my eyes turned towards where that voice was, and it was my mom starring at me with her mouth agape shock clearly on her face_

_"oh, sweetie! don't cry... mommy understands." She brushed her thumb at my wet cheeks from the sudden tears that seem to fall even more as I tried stopping it but to no avail_

_I stood there crying with the skirt still on as my mom engulf me into a hug and caressed my back as she mumbled comforting words to me_

_"I swear it was here somewhere-" just then I heard the voice of my elder sister but didn't dare look at her in the eyes as she stood right outside her bedroom_

_mom stopped caressing my back and looked up to see my sister stood on her door frame eyes wide at starring me but quickly softens as she came to where I was_

_"S-Sis I'm so s-sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to wear y-your s-skirt" I bawled whilst my mom and sister chuckle probably at how I look_

_She smiled as she patted my head "Awe ningning~ you don't to be sorry! besides...you look even better in it than I do!" She finished with a chuckle_

_"R-Really?"_

_"Yes really! in fact, I'll give it to you so stop crying already~"_

_She chuckled getting tissue and wiping my wet cheeks as my mom smiled warmly at us, and at that moment I felt loved and thankful to my mom and my sister for understanding my interest of wearing girly clothes_

_"Now let's go back to down to eat hm? I still have feed our baby girl downstairs" and just as mom finished her sentence there was a loud cry coming from downstairs indicating that my little sister Babies was hungry and needed to be fed._

\+ _Flashback Ends_ +

Ever since then I always have adored dressing up as a girl and because of that I got along with my sisters even more because of our interest in clothes 

I liked wearing frilly shirts, skirts instead of pants my favorites are open-shoulder clothes as they don't show much nor show less I like how it can be seen as innocent yet also sexy at the same time

God- how much of a pervert I sound right now but everyone has their own preferences so if anyone decides to hate me for liking girl's clothes then so be it. 

though I guess no one found out, not long after when my mom and sister saw me in a skirt, instead of buying boys clothes like tee-shirts and shorts, they bought me blouses, skirts and even dresses making me blush despite this, I still tried everything on, and I was very happy at the end of the day. 

When my sister helped me dress up one day I went to school with a yellow polka dot dress it went down to my knee and a pink converse to finish it off my sister also put a long brown wig on me

I stepped inside the kindergarten thinking I would be made fun of the second I stepped foot in but whatever the boys were doing or playing they stopped and their eyes as wide as a saucer they girls who were Chit chatting stopped as they peered over to me 

with many people starring at me, my cheeks reddened and became suddenly my anxiety kicked in and I soon wanted to cry but then the silence was cut off when someone spoke up

" _Pretty..._ "

came out of one of the boy's mouth as the others nodded I shyly looked up to him and noticed he has bunny-like features, I smiled and mouthed a small 'thank you' and the next thing I know the thing became a mess 

I stared in shock and look back to my sister who was grinning by the gate and gave a thumbs-up before waving goodbye to me as if telling me "good luck you'll need it~" And it became one of the most tiring days I've experience with boys wanting to get to know me, still it was nice to be complimented for being pretty so I'll take it 

Thinking back about it now it shouldn't bother me but for some reason, I wanted to remember the boy's name who said I was 'pretty' and I'm pretty sure it was Choi... Something. 

While recalling about my childhood memories in the midst of class the voice of the history teacher became distant and my eyelids became heavier the more I try to open them and soon after I fell into a slumber. 

+ _Time Skip_ +

  
"ing-NingNing!" 

A familiar voice whose calling out to wake me up--Kang Taehyun, my best friend and platonic soulmate.

The first time we met was back in middle school I remember being hesitant of befriending other people scared I'd get judged for liking crossdressing, the teacher put us both together and sit by each other when we sat down and the teacher started calling names and turned to look at me after seconds of looking each other he smiled his big eyes crinkle upwards making him look handsome he reached out to me and said 

"Hi! I'm Kang Taehyun~"

we got to know each other soon after and hung out a lot, but the more we get closer each day the idea of telling him about one of my deep secrets surfaced in mind and thus becoming what I thought for a while

when we were hanging out at my house one day and I decided to tell him, I felt myself shake from the anxiety building inside me as I looked at a concerned Taehyun

"Hey if it's something you can't tell me it's oka-"

"I like crossdressing...and I'm a boy."

I didn't let him finish and cut him off finally letting out what I've been wanting to say yet instead of relief I started to tear up and look away from Taehyun afraid when I look at him he'll find me weird yet he came over to me and hugged me

"I know Hueningie...ever since we met that day in middle school, I knew"

he whispered and soothingly rub my back up and down as more tears fell down he cooed "NingNing-ah...I would judge you and will not leave you, so whatever you're thinking in that big head of yours...stop it. because none of them are true."

after that day passed we became even closer if that's even possible, we're basically glued by the hip and when one of us was feeling sad or upset we'd know and comfort each other, He's the only person I trust so much aside from my family and I wouldn't ask for more.

I groaned as I tried waving my hand away dismissing him, "if you don't get up soon, your favorite bread will be bought by everyone and you can have none of it" he says tone playful

That quickly woke me up as I look at the said person who was already smiling cheekily at my way, "Tahyunieee~ why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I whined, standing up and grabbing my stuff as we both exited the classroom and started walking to where the cafeteria is

"Well it's not my fault you can't hear anything when I tried waking you up, I swear if someone broke in your house you wouldn't even notice and sleep the whole way through" he finished with a laugh as we just walked in the busy cafeteria

I pouted as taehyun let out another laugh shaking his head, we were now standing in line waiting for our turn to get food when suddenly a loud commotion was happening in the middle of the cafeteria, everyone stopped what they were doing and was now looking at scene happening in front 

"-you think just because you own some title you can just do whatever you want?!" The boy with the sauce stain on his shirt had an angry expression plastered on his face as he looked at the other blue haired-boy who looked bored, looking at him from the distance you could tell he was good looking and has sharp features

"answer me, _bastard!_ "

the boy roughly grabbed onto the collar of the blue-haired boy, but in a blink of an eye the boy ended up on the floor embarrassment and shock visible on the stained shirt boy as he tried standing up but stopped upon the glare the blue-haired boy was giving him

without a second thought, my mouth faster than my brain accidentally blurt out the words in my head before I can even stop myself from saying 

"who is _he_?"

now the cafeteria was silent due to the commotion that everyone paid attention to, suddenly their eyes turned to me and so did the eyes of the blue-haired boy

he looked amused when he heard me say that but I really had no idea who he is, his glare was gone and is now replaced by smirk upon making eye contact with me

I froze in my spot not knowing what to do and just stared at him, he slowly walked towards me and taehyun, he stopped once he was few distances away and in the corner of my eyes I see taehyun tensed up beside me

I recovered from my stare as I bravely faced him and oh-- he was very handsome. I can't deny it with his ear pierced and a lip ring hanging on the edge of those moist lips-

"like what you're seeing?"

damn, even his voice sounded good. who even was this person to be so insanely good looking and also has a honey-like voice that can just melt you, I scoffed yet the stupid blush of mines gave it away 

"Choi Yeonjun"

he said as he continued to only stare at me and me only as if we're the only ones in the cafeteria "h-huh?" he chuckled and shoved his hand in his pocket as he leaned in close to my face 

"Choi. Yeon. Jun. my name isn't that what you wanted to know?" he then leaned back and look around the cafeteria till he spared me another glance with a smirk on his face before shaking his head and leaving the cafeteria

once he left, the whole cafeteria started chattering and I only stood there in shock still comprehending what the hell happened just mere seconds ago, taehyun shook my shoulders to get my attention then I stared at him my mouth formed in an 'O'

he sighed and dragged both of us away from the cafeteria onto outside where multiple benches are placed, he sat both of us in one of the benches as he stared seriously at my eyes 

"Hyunie?"

"that person earlier... don't go near him Ning-ah"

  
taehyun softened his gaze as he continued, That was the school's bad boy. Choi Yeonjun"  
he rolled his eyes as he was saying it, my brows creased for a little as I tried recalling what I've been hearing for the past few weeks upon just transferring here into this school 

"So, what I've been hearing these past few weeks... was him?" taehyun nodded, "yes Ning, I wanted to tell you before you came here but I didn't want you worrying anything when you just transferred here so I just decided I'll tell you later but I guess that later became now" he dryly chuckled 

"Hyunie~ it's not your fault! I understand what you were trying to do but really I'm fine! and I'm not the crybaby that you used to know so you don't need to feel bad for not telling me earlier" I assured him as I pat his shoulder 

"really?" he looked at me apologetically as he fiddled with his hands, “yes!” I bounced out of my seat and hugged him making him chuckle 

"alright alright, you can get off now you're heavy!"

"no, I'm not!" I made an offended look as we both stared at each other for a bit before bursting out a laugh later, for now, I'll just enjoy my time being in this school with taehyun instead of thinking about what happened earlier, I'm sure the encounter earlier was just a coincidence... 

Right? 

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding another chapter updated!
> 
> I was too excited to post another chapter and oh la la this chapter is uhhh...something  
> anyways I'd be happy if y'all commented and leaving kudos are appreciated as well<3  
> Oh and before you all get confused Kai is wearing a girl's uniform with long hair! I wanted to point that out~
> 
> Anygays, Happy Reading!❤️

👀Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ２👀

* * *

I scribbled the words down my notes to what the teacher was saying as the bell rung signaling that the day is finally over,

"alright class is dismissed and oh and remember there will be a quiz tomorrow remember to study!" the teacher said-shout as students shuffled and starting heading out the suffocating classroom and meeting up with their friends

I was the last one to go out but once I reach the doorway I look back to my desk to check if I had left something behind, but looking further someone was still asleep so I went over to them as I neared them they looked strangely familiar and oh-

it was Choi Yeonjun. 

I contemplated whether I should wake him up or not, what taehyun said to me the other day suddenly went in my mind, I sigh and at last, I decided to wake him up as I step slowly towards him until we were 20 cm apart looking at him from this angle he looked indeed handsome his skin glowed under the sunlight that's beaming from the window to where he was sleeping slow and soft breathing can be heard, looking closely he looks adorable with his nose scrunched up and lips formed into a pout and it looked dare I say it-- _cute_. 

I shook my head from the crazy thoughts and reach my hands out but stopped midway when his hands caught mine as he slowly lift his head and look at me smirk forming on his face as if he had caught me red-handed

" _Oh I wasn't expecting it to be you_ " He smirked his voice deep and raspy from just waking up making his voice even sexier, I huffed and tried to yank my hand away from his grasp but he held it tighter causing me to move forward and land on his lap with a shriek 

Oh great. 

How wonderful. 

'Just a few weeks of transferring to this school and I'm already attracting danger everywhere around me' I thought as I stared at everywhere but him,

"Oh I didn't know you'd be falling for me so quickly" He grinned smugly, Oh how I wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face, I didn't answer him and instead tried getting off his lap but before I could do so he wrapped his strong arms around my waist not letting me go I yelped in surprise and supported myself by wrapping my arms around his neck

My face flushed from embarrassment, someone might get the wrong idea if someone walked in on us right now, "l-let go of m-me" I tried my voice stuttering but his smirk deepens as pulled me closer to him "but the view from here is nice" when he said that my face must have been as red as a tomato

"t-this isn't funny! l-let me-" 

" _Let. Her. Go. Choi Yeonjun_."

before I finished my sentence in came taehyun who looked like he was in a rush looking for me my eyes lit up once I saw him "Taehynie!" Ignoring Yeonjun who was in front of me I stared at Taehyun knowing he knew what I was trying to say without having to say a word

"I'm not repeating myself Choi Yeonjun. Let Her Go NOW!" as taehyun said this his arms that were wrapped around my waist loosened and I quickly got off from him and went to taehyun's side in a heartbeat

Yeonjun stood up and threw his hands up in the air "alright alright I give up but..." he stared at me and smirk

"this won't be the last time, see you around...Kai"

He flashed me a grin before heading out the classroom after he left I let out a sigh of relief glad that he was finally gone I turned to look at taehyun who was already looking at me with a quizzical stare I sighed

"I'll tell you _everything_ once we're out of here"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot about the important thing-- their age!
> 
> Huening Kai - 17 years old  
> Kang Taehyun - 18 years old  
> Choi Yeonjun - 19 years old  
> Choi Beomgyu - 18 years old  
> Choi Soobin - 19 years old
> 
> I have tone down their age a little but there ya ago and as I stated in my previous chapter Soobin won't be appearing for now so just wait a little longer hehe :3
> 
> Happy Reading!♥

🌅Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ３🌌

* * *

Taehyun and I have always walk home together and today was no different, we walked under the calming sun that's slowly setting down the horizon as we silently walked side by side listening through our shared earphones

once we saw the park from where we were walking, we headed there with children still playing in the slides and swinging on the swings, we sat down in one of the benches near the vending machine, Taehyun only stared at me as if saying ' _explain now._ ' I sighed and nodded I let out a shaky breath as I started "okay okay! well, it happened like this..."

+ _fast forward_ +

he listens closely to what I was saying and nodded he looked calm as he listened which is how he'd always look most of the time anyway-- _no surprise there._

"...and that's how you found me stuck in on his... _lap_ " I finished remembering the position I was in earlier it made my cheeks burn a scarlet red 

Taehyun didn't talk for a while which made me quite anxious since he always knew what he wanted to say for being a _smartass_ however that wasn't the case this time

"Hyuka..." 

I turned to look at him quickly seeing his face looking at me with concern evident in his eyes as he softly spoke I hummed in response and let him continue

"I'm just really worried about you, you know? I'm not one to believe in rumors that are spreading around but I really don't trust that Yeonjun guy whatsoever, so I want you to be careful from now on hm?" 

I nodded not trusting my voice to say anything but he was right everything about Choi Yeonjun screamed ' _DANGER_ ' but why is it that whenever you're told not to follow something that's bad you end up wanting to follow it anyway?

I hugged taehyun as my eyes started to get teary, the tears that I couldn't hold in slowly fell down his shoulder wetting it as he hugged me back in return causing more tears to fall in progress-- I guess I still haven't graduated from being a _crybaby_.

"S-Sorry Hyunie..."

"Hey now...don't cry Hyuka! I thought you said you weren't the same crybaby who cried so much back then? Seeing you now right now you still radiate big baby energy to me" he laughs as he continued to caress my back 

"But I'm only a year younger than you for a few months!" I whined as I cheekily hit taehyun on the shoulder he wasn't fazed one bit and only laughed at that, "Still older than you" he winked as we both burst out laughing clutching our stomach as the sun has set making the whole scenery warmer as night slowly took place

as I calm down from crying earlier we talked a little bit more until it was time to head back home, we walked under the moonlit background with tiny stars shining above us as we exchanged small talks and laugh at jokes occasionally

We finally made it in the neighborhood of ours and stopped to wave at each other before going in our own houses, "I'm back!" I announced as there was no reply I saw my sisters on the couch too occupied in watching a show of theirs 

"Lea where's mom?" 

"In the kitchen," she says her eyes never leaving the screen I hum and went to the kitchen seeing mom preparing dinner she smiled as she saw me starring "Oh you're back! mind helping your mom with this? cause SOMEONE IS TOO BUSY TO HELP THEIR MOTHER!" She shouted for my sisters to hear but was ignored in the end she sighed and I gave her an apologetically smile before helping her 

"You know how they are when their favorite shows are on" I simply chuckled remembering that one time I turned the TV off during one of the shows and they were in rage it was funny yet scary at the same time, mom only sigh and shook her head but she lets out a smile indicating that she wasn't mad "yep I know" after dinner was prepared my sisters instantly came rushing in the kitchen "I SMELL FOOD!" Lea yelled and Bahiye followed right after only then my mom rolled her eyes and I stifled a laugh 

After we ate dinner my eldest sister agreed to help my mom wash the dishes probably feeling bad that she didn't help her earlier, on the other hand, Bahiye occupied the whole couch to herself and watched what she was previously watching

I went up the stairs and headed to my room, I checked the clock on the wall to see it's already 7:42 p.m I finished my homework already so I instantly planted face first on my queen-sized bed, I then turned myself around so I was facing the ceiling instead and my thoughts were as empty as a cloud until I started to recall the events that happened today and-

_Choi Yeonjun_

I almost forgot about what happened earlier, I was spending time with the people I love that I forgot all about it. His fox-like features suddenly appeared in my head making me blush "ugh snap out of it Kai! He's bad news forget about him!" I said to myself as I shook my head and slapped my cheeks if anyone were to see me right now they might think I'm going crazy just then my phone buzzed loudly interrupting me from my crazy thoughts 

I sat back down on my bed to pick my phone up to see ' _new message_ ' I swiped right to unlock my phone open seeing it was Taehyun that send me a text 

**Hyunie♡:**   
_U alright?_

**Me:**

_Of course, why wouldn't I be?_

  
**Hyunie♡:**

_ur window was open and I saw you slapping urself really hard xD_

I looked up and sure enough, Taehyun was already staring at me as I became dumbfounded I see him laughed right after

**Me:**   
_its not funny dont laughhhhh:'(_

**Hyunie♡:**   
_Haha cute_

**Me:**   
_Ugh whatever goodnight Hyunie._

Before I shut my phone I saw him replied a ' _u love me_ ' I rolled my eyes and smiled cause yes I adored him, still, I went to shut blinds because seriously a ~~girl~~ boy needs to have their privacy _thank you very much_.

And that includes thinking about a ceratin blue-haired bo- 

Ugh. 

' _This is going to be a long night._ '

Is what I thought before planting my face straight to my fluffy pillow.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty another update! 
> 
> BA-BAM! A wild Beomgyu appears;) 
> 
> Originally I was going to post this YESTERDAY but I had TOO much homework due and needed to submit and so I only got to finish it today so yay! :>
> 
> And I read your comments and really really appreciate as well as the kudos you all leave so thank you for supporting me love y'all😘😳
> 
> As always Happy reading!♥

🍒Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ４🍒

* * *

Okay maybe I was exageratting just a _tiny_ bit when I said that it would be a _long night_ cause the moment my head hit the pillow I instantly fell asleep,

morning came around and my alarm rang loudy startling me from sleep I quickly reached for my phone on the night stand and turned the alarm off,

a yawn escaped my mouth as I stretch still half asleep I got out of bed and did my morning routine which was taking a shower, brushing my teeth and of course wearing my uniform and finally putting a wig on

as I was putting my wig on there was a knock on the door and the sound of a door opening I looked to see it was Lea, _"Need my help?"_ she offered to which I nodded as she came behind me and started to help put the wig one my head,

although years have passed by you'd expect me to know how to put the wig on by I'm still bad at it though Taehyun would come help me put it on sometimes or Lea at times like this 

"was there something you needed to tell me?" I asked her as she carefully place the wig on my head, "yeah, I just came by to give you this [pin](https://pin.it/awamovukrchmeg) I saw it by accident and thought it would look cute on you!" as she finished telling me she clipped the pin on my hair

I stared at it in the mirror and gasp "oh my god! thank you noona! I love it~" she chuckled and ruffled my fake hair and left the room I grumbled and started getting things ready for school

as I made my way downstairs they started eating breakfast already, I sat down my seat and started digging in as well. Quickly gobbling down the food down my throat and wiping my messy mouth,

I kissed my mom's cheek and ruffled my bahiye's hair at last waving goodbye to Lea who was lazing on the sofa still in her PJ's

I stepped out of the house as I do I saw Taehyun already waiting for me right by the small gate we exchanged a smile to each other and started walking to school 

while we were chatting away we neared school grounds and outisde the gate we saw a _gray-haired[boy](https://pin.it/242u7wqcdcopr3)_ wearing our school's uniform, he had on of his leg up and was smoking just by the gate,

when we passed by him Taehyun srunched his nose up I mirorred his action when I accidentally sniff the smell of cigarettes

"If you're going to smoke, do it _somewhere else._ It stinks" Taehyun said not speaking directly to him, I spared a quick glance to see the boy smirk he had a look of a delinquent,

I take in his features first thing I noticed was he had his nose pierced and tattos that are peeking out just a little on his neck and lastly his face was handsome he had an aura that screams 'Danger' yet Taehyun wasn't scared one bit and blurt out what he thinks

Taehyun rolled his eyes as we continued to walk now inisde the hallway and on our way to our lockers which was convienently together 

"Hyunie... aren't you scared? He looked like he could beat rough someone up _real bad_." I shuddered at the thought as we arrived by our lockers I heard him snort beside me "I'm not scared of him alright hyuka? If he won't even dare lay his finger on me so don't worry about too much hm? I didn't gain a _black belt for nothing_ " he reassured me I hummed in response 

I would tell him that bluring things out will get him in trouble one day but he's so stubborn and wouldn't listen so I just let him till to this day nothing changes still

"All right, well I gotta go see you later at lunch okay?" He smiled and that made me smiled too nodding and parted ways with him I made my way to my first class which was english and sat down on my seat as class started 

halfway during the class the door opened revealing the marined-haired boy I whip my head at direction of the sound as the teacher stopped writing on the board and narrowed her eyes at the tardy boy,

"Mr.Choi! How many times have you been late? and didn't I tell you to dye your hair to black?! You should follow the school rules-" I stopped listening mid-way to what the teacher was saying as he looked around the room before stopping his gaze at me his bored expression turning into a smirk as he continued to stare at me 

I was the first to break our eye contact yet somehow I still felt his piercing gaze on me without looking at him, I wrote down random letters on my notebooks as a distraction and the teacher stopped talking and just sighed motioning for the boy to go sit anywhere, no matter how many times they talk to him he wouldn't listen becoming meaningless 

I was busy distracting myself that a sound of a chair being pulled started me, I looked to my right hand side and see that he sat there my eyes scanned around the room and all the seats are already taken by the other students meaning he sat at the only available seat which was--right beside me. 

I return my gaze back to the teacher though I still felt his lingering gaze on me as class continues, I finished all my classes in peace and now lunch time rolled around I gathered my things to find go Taehyun, I exited the classroom and headed directly to the cafeteria since we'd agree to meet there, once there I find a seat for the both of us and not long after I see him walking in the cafeteria with his usual expression though when he saw where I was he smiled

"C'mon let's go get food, _I'm starving_ " I said patting my tummy and his afterwards he chuckled as we head to get our food, we were chatting about casual things when I bumped into someone "oh I'm sor-" I looked beside me and stopped my sentence and there stood him with the same gray-haired boy beside him from this morning 

He looked ready to beat someome but upon seeing me his face morphed into a grinning one "huh... s'that her hyung?" The boy muttered next to Yeonjun and he nodded 'what about me?' I thought as I excuse myself from them but before I step away from him he grabbed me by the wrist tugging me back to him, _"meet me by the rooftop after school"_ He whispered lowly for both of us to hear and released me as soon as he said it, both of them sat at the popular table which was in the middle 

I stood there still interpreting what he said until Taehyun came by my side and grab my hand surprising me out of my thoughts and pulled me by the waiting line, we stood there for a while till it was our turn and got our food, we then sat back down to where I waited for Taehyun it was peaceful for a while until Taehyun decided to break the silence "hyuka... are you okay?" He asked,

eyes looking big and worried I stopped eating mid way and nodded in response "what did he say to you?" he question "he u-um said to meet him in the rooftop after school" I quietly mumbled he held my hand and squeezed in hope to make me feel better "well you don't need to listen to him, but knowing you...you'd be curious on why he wants to talk to you huh" he stated and I nodded silently

"well, I can't stop you, BUT if ever does anything just straight up tell me, alright?" he looked into my eyes seriousness seen in is eyes "I will hyunnie." I replied and he acknowledged it by nodding as we resume back to eating, though my body was moving my soul was elsewhere as I thought deeply about what Yeonjun had to say to me

_'What could he possibly want to talk to me?'_

I thought in my head before shaking it off and continued to enjoy my food 

' _Nah, it's probably nothing._ '

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, another update! this one is quite a long chapter!😅
> 
> also! it gets a little angsty later so be prepared for that~  
> continue to leave any comments down cause I read them diligently and would want to see your guys reaction to the chapter and whatnot and I also get cheered up for those who are enjoying the story so far so thank you so much for that as well!🙇💚
> 
> Anyways, Happy Reading!♥

👩Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ５🍦

* * *

Lunchtime ended a long time ago and afternoon classes continued, I'm currently in my last class and the more I think about the early event the more I question if it's worth to meet him up the rooftop? 

_him and...I?_

_Just us two?_

_Alone?_

_Together?_

I sighed not realizing it a tad too loud as some students stared at me I lowered my head down in embarrassment, I was thankful he wasn't at class right now or else I feel like I might only embarrass myself _further_ ,

I didn't mean to think too deep about it at all but I couldn't help it ' _ahh... you're going crazy again Huening Kai_ ' I thought as I mentally face palmed myself, I shook the thoughts away and doodled in a textbook instead to keep my mind from _overthinking._

doodling, in the end, did help me from thinking too much though just as class started it soon finished **\--** _maybe_ _a lot quicker than usual_ , I sighed once again and gathered my things exiting the classroom to go to my locker and put my things away just then my phone buzzed I swiped it opened to see taehyun has messaged me 

**Hyunie♡:**   
_Hey hyuka, since i know u might be freaking out remember what I told u earlier at lunch you dont have to meet up with him if you're not comfortable and if you DID actually then whatever happens text me or call me whenever something comes up alright? love u <3_

I finished reading the last sentence and I never felt so thankful for having Taehyun at this moment, no matter how far we are from each other distances doesn't matter cause he still finds a way to make me feel better so I took in his words as strength and walk my way towards the stairs that lead up to the rooftop feeling a little bit better 

I took encouraging steps till I was nearing the rooftop when I'm faced with the rooftop door I was beginning to have second thoughts before someone interrupted me from my thoughts "aren't you coming out?" and it's a voice I recognized right away

with my heart thumping hard against my chest I took a deep breath and opened the door to see him standing at the railing staring at the never-ending buildings in the far distance, I took tentative steps and stopped in the middle of the rooftop

"Choi Yeonjun what do you want?"

I called out to him surprised at my voice for not stuttering, for a few seconds he stood still and turned around our eyes met he usually smirks or grins but this time his face was stoic making him look unapproachable I gulped as I held my stare 

"I thought you'd get scared and wouldn't come... but here you are" his stoic face disappeared and is replaced by a smirk he continued "and where are the formalities? I'm your senior so you should be calling me Yeonjun-Sunbae...Kai" I shake my head as a reply as he chuckled,

he had his hands in his pocket as he took small strides towards me and stop literally face to face each other as glared he chuckled "oh how cute, you like a little kitten when you look at me with those eyes." my brows furrowed as I heard this he leaned in dangerously close to my ear "as for calling me a _sunbae,_ I don't take headshakes as no for an answer, you still got to do it regardless." he whispered and I felt myself shivered at how deep and raspy it sounded before regaining my composure 

I step back regaining a little bit of distance as I spoke "j-just...why is it me that you bother? there are plenty p-people here you ca-" I didn't get to finish as he walks towards me as I walked backward and to my luck my back connected with the wall as he slam his hands on either side my head "because you...are interesting" my face tilted a little as a frown overtakes my face "i-interesting?" he nodded smirking before said his next words that caught me off guard

" _interesting... as in you don't seem to appear as to who you really are making me want to mess with you more than I should_ " 

🆃🆇🆃

I'm not too sure how I got back home or how got away in that situation but ever since I left school the same sentence he said keeps repeating like a broken record inside my head, without a warning I broke down into the floor of my room and cried, I'm not too sure how long I stayed sitting in a position for long but I could only guess it was long as I saw it became darker through the blinds, still in my uniform I decided to remove my uniform and changed into comfortable PJ's. I carefully removed my wig and place it on my bed for the time being as step in front of my full-body mirror examining myself

it's been quite a while since I stared at my real self, my short hair grew a little apart from that nothing has changed except for the visible red eyes from crying so much earlier, looking at myself like this didn't feel anything special I looked like an ordinary boy nothing about it felt pretty nor cute. 

you don't seem to appear as to who you really are...' the same sentence repeated itself in the back of my head as I shook it off not wanting to let myself cry over it as I went to my bathroom and splash water on my face a bit so that I could my mom or my sister wouldn't question when we're eating dinner

when I've done enough splashing I headed downstairs to see them already eating as I sat beside Bahiye on my seat "everything alright honey?" mom asked me I was close to telling her that I wasn't but for some reason, I refrained from doing so and instead I forced a smile out "Yep!" I replied back trying to sound cheerful my mom nodded and smiled as she returns to eat her food

after we finished eating it was around 9:06 as I check clock on the kitchen walls, with a sigh I was about to head upstairs when Lea stopped me "hey! wanna go out and grab ice cream? my treat" she asked, I looked at her seeing her dressed to go outside I thought about it for a while before replying to a small 'no' but she only smiled and grab my hand "Mom! we're going out to buy ice cream" my sister shouted and my mom replied back from the living room "okay! get back home safely!" my sister took that as a cue to drag me out of the house as she started talking about her day and I followed along yet none of what she said actually went to my ear 

we walked for a bit further till we reached the convenience store till we went in and Lea bought us each an ice cream bar before sitting out on a random bench we ate our ice cream silently, "so, mind telling what's on your mind huening-ie?" Lea waited for me patiently as I decided what to say "no...there's nothing, really" I reassured her by forcing a grin "aw come one kai-ya would you really think I don't know when you're happy and when you're sad?" she ruffled my hair and the grin I was forcing turned into a frown my eyes got stingy and suddenly without any warning, I cried and when I did Lea held me in her arms and softly petted my hair to calm me down

I cried for a little longer until only hiccups are heard "t-thanks Lea f-for always seeing right through me" I tend to think more than I say so there are times when explaining bacame are a hard time for me yet when Lea and Taehyun are there, they seem to know what to do and say without having me to say it out loud. "everything will be alright kai-ya~ now tell big sis who made my little bro sad" only then I chuckled her smiling at me in return so then I explained everything to her from the day where I met Yeonjun till what he said to me earlier, Lea would comment here and there but she listened intently as I got eveything from my chest when I finshed telling about ther everything I was huffing as I've spoken a lot "okay so in conclusion, he's a jerk and even made my little bro cry." she clenched her fist and if she was a cartoon character fire would totally be shown in her eyes as she looked ready to punch him "It's fine Lea! i-it's my own f-fault for liking girly clothes anyway...if I were just like any normal boy and wore boys clothes then I probably wouldn't even be-" "don't you dare finish that sentence, Kai. we both know this is not your fault and you like a girl clothes is not something to be ashamed of and that jerk is only a good for nothing- GOSH I'M SO MAD." she cut me off rage seeping off from her "n-noona it's fine I'll just ignore him..."

"But hueningie-ah! you know it's just so wrong and you know it-" 

"I know! don't worry about me noona I'll really be _fine_!" I stated and she just lets out a huff and crossed her arms "fine! but if he messes with you again _he's going to get it_." she says lastly ending the conversation,

we came back home at around 11:15 pm, it was quite late so once I returned to my room I hopped on the bed and not even a minute passed by I fell into a deep slumber as I hope _tomorrow_ would go by peacefully.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally back! sorry if wasn't I able to update that quick I was having a bit of a writers block:( I have different versions written in this chapter but decided to stick with this one:>
> 
> I was listening to BTS's 'Friends' by Jimin and V while writing this chapter cause it's mainly about Tyunning and you can't deny tyunning are IN FACT soulmates🥰 
> 
> but anyway! I checked and this story is almost at 500 hits?!😮 thank you so much for checking it out as well as reading it I didn't think it would recieve lots of attention >.< but thank you once again! leave comments down below cause I want to know what y'all thoughts are so far🥺
> 
> Happy Reading!❤

🐿Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ６🐧

* * *

the first thing I see when I opened my eyes was a _large_ open field with a ray of different colored flowers as I stared around me in confusion

' _am I dreaming...? why does everything feel so real?_ ' I thought,

I got up and took in the scenery before me and stared in amazement, I walked around the open field admiring the flowers as an idea popped in my head I gathered different color of flowers and sat down on a small patch of grass in the middle of the field I started to put the flowers together to make a flower crown and put it on my head as I finished making one

' _pretty_...'

a voice appears as I stopped what I was doing and looked left and right to see where the voice came from suddenly sensing the presence of someone from behind I stood up and turned around to see a young boy staring at me in awe I smiled at him and once again he said the same words

"pretty" this time though it was loud and clear as I blushed and smiled shyly at him "hi! what's _your name_? my name is _kai_!" I beamed introducing myself as I crouched down in front of him " _kai..._ " he said as he repeated a few times making my smile widen if it's even possible "yep! what about you?" not even few seconds pass by as quick as he was to appear he vanished right before I can register what even happened 

I blinked once, I blinked twice to see that I'm again staring at the endless rows of flowers as confusion settled on my face suddenly everything was turning white swallowing the open field as I try to get away from it only as it becomes closer and closer but before I white out I heard a voice whispers 

' _Choi Soobin..._ "

* * *

my eyes opened so quickly that I ended quickly shut them closed as the sunlight pierce through my window, once I realized I was back in my room I sighed as I try to remember the vivid dream and yet...nothing.

I decided to get up and get ready for school as I did my usual routine after eating breakfast with my mom and my sisters I bid them goodbye and went to school with Taehyun, to be honest,

I didn't feel like going to school today but I know that it probably wouldn't end well if I ended up skipping just a few weeks after attending school but now that here I am in school and in class without a certain person and it made me just breathe just a little bit easier

I was cautious that I ended up looking through the sea of people in the hallways or corridors of any sight for a Choi Yeonjun as I didn't want to accidentally bump into him,

with that said the whole day passes by and I didn't see a glimpse of him nor his companion in school as if what I hoped for the previous night really came true I loosened myself as the day neared its end 

🆃🆇🆃

School finished a while ago and I went and find Taehyun who was already waiting for me by the school gates "say... want to go eat some tteokbokki?" I nodded happily since it's been a while, we went ahead and walked to our usual place as in a comforting silence

though he didn't go to school today I was glad to not have seen him and I won't question why he was absent and just enjoy moments like this as I'm not sure what's going to happen when he decides to show up again, I was too engrossed in my own thoughts I didn't hear my name being called until Taehyun nudge me out of my trance

"ning- ningning! you alright?"

  
I was out of it before I regain my composure "y-yeah I'm fine, just thinkin' about some stuff s'all" I smiled reassuring him he nodded though not taking my words though he looked he wanted to say something but just left it there. 

we walked a bit further until we found the restaurant where Taehyun and I usually go to eat tteokbokki at, we got in and ordered a medium spice tteokbokki for takeout as Taehyun can't handle spicy food well after finishing our order we waited a bit for it to be done,

Taehyun was about to pay when I beat him to it by giving it to the cashier I gave him a smirk and he only shook his head with a smile 

we walked to the park near the restaurant where we always end up staying really long because of the nice view of the sunset as well as the calming breeze that whoosh pass by, we sat down at a random bench and placed the tteokbokki in the middle as we start to dig in the hot food,

we ate in silenece only sounds of chewing are heard as we gobbled down the chewy texture of the tteokbokki 'aigoo ning-ah you still eat like a baby" he cooed and I stared at him confused "wuach?" (what?)  
then he only smiled wider and grabbed a tissue and wiped the corner of my mouth only then I realized what he meant and I blushed "I could've done that myself hyunie-ah!" he laughs

"I know but I wanted to tease you~" I pouted in return and we resumed our eating this time I was a bit more careful not to leave any sauce on my face

Taehyun finished the last bit of tteokbokki then we looked at the setting sun in front of us as we stared at it, moments like these are where I find things comforting, where it'll always be a safe place where I can go to whenever my thoughts clouded my mind too much and my heart feels calm and collected,

especially when I'm spending it with someone who is also willing to spend it me just as I want to spend it with them. 

I find myself smiling at the thought as everything was peaceful "now that's what I've been wanting to see..." Taehyun says I turn my head and he was already looking at me his skin glowing under the sunset "what is?" I beamed "your smile" I raised my brows "you were frowning the whole day even if you tried to hide it by smiling y'know as your best friend I can see right through you y'know? so whatever it is that you feel like you can't say or talk to me about I'll wait till your ready ning-ah"

I stared through my wet lashes as I hugged him in response and nodded to which he only chuckled at and muttered a low 'cute', I laid my head on his shoulder afterward and none of us uttered but it was okay because everything feels okay in the moment and I wish it can continue to stay that way.

but... _why is it when I don't find trouble, it comes finding me?_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding! Chapter Update!🐝
> 
> I had so much fun writing this chapter! I was outside for almost the whole day while writing this, so endless ideas were coming to my head left and right and so there ya go! thank for for the kudos, again I just wanted to thank those who reads my story because my writing isn't that good but I appriciate it so so much xx
> 
> anyways, Happy Reading!❤️

😇Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ７😈

* * *

I _wasn't_ **lying** when I said trouble finds me because the next day I came to school I immediately notice his blue hair from afar standing out in the middle of _dozens_ of students in the hallway,

I didn't second guess and in no time got my things out my locker and dash right away to class careful not to bump into any people along the way

I sigh in relieved when I neared my classroom as my hand aimed for the door handle, but before I do so I became startled when I felt _someone's_ hand grab my wrist tugging me in the opposite direction of the classroom slowly becoming further away from my reach,

I turned my head around about to protest and tell the person off when _seeing_ the familiar blue hair and became silent when I **tried** to yank his hands away, _keyword_ ' **tried** ', he only strengthens his hold on me, so instead of fighting it I just let him drag me away to _god knows where_.

I was dragged into a dark empty hallway, voids of any living soul around only then he slowed down his pace, I was _caught off_ guard when I felt my back hit the wall and winced before opening my eyes, he was already looking at me his brown orbs starring down at me since he's taller than me, I found myself trapped between his arms not letting me escape anywhere as I locked my eyes with him

we didn't say anything to each other for a while, though the longer I look at him the more I started to feel flustered under his intense gaze and the close proximity between us, thus my eyes betrayed me and faltered as I dart my eyes away from him yet I still feeling his _piercing_ stare on to me from the side " _what... do you want_ **Choi Yeonjun**?"

I said-whispered still not looking at him as I waited for a response and got it soon after, " _I don't understand..._ " he says in a low tone voice on the husky side, I look upwards to stare at him confusion etched onto my face 

" _ **what...?**_ " 

" _ **I said**_ , _I don't understand...understand why you ran away **that day.**_ "

and when he finished his sentence, I didn't know _why_ but something in me triggered as I suddenly felt the anger bubbling within me " _really_ **Choi-Yeonjun**? You dragged me **literally** all the way here just so you could _ask_ me this? a-are you really out of your mind or are you simply **dumb**? Who on earth would say things like they're interested that they'd mess someone up just because you think they're not being who they are? yet you still have the audacity to ask even after saying you ' _don't_ ' understand! _I just_ - **you know what**? whatever ' **this** ' thing that's been happening between us I think you should just stop because clearly only weird words ever come out of that mouth of _yours_. I **swear** this is the last we're having a conversation. don't talk to me ever again, _Choi Yeonjun_ - **sunbae**."

Whatever it is I said, I said it loud and clear as my heart beats at an abnormal speed against my chest, his arms that were trapped between me loosened as I huff for air and stared at him for one last time face obviously shock from the outburst that came from me just mere seconds ago,

I didn't wait for what he wanted to say and turned my back on him as my feet got myself out of the dark hallway and back the lit hallways to go back to class, I couldn't believe I just said the words that I've been bottling up for some time, relieve to finally get it off my chest as I got back safe and sound to class without any interruption

Classes pass by one after another and he didn't appear in all of them, I took notes to ignore the thoughts inside my head as different subjects are written in each perspective notebook, the final bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class and soon after the everyone exited the class including me, I texted Taehyun that I'll go home alone for today and hang out with him tomorrow since it's a Saturday which means we got a free day all day to ourselves to spend it with each other 

**Me:**   
_Hyunieee~ im going home alone today im weally tired and want 2 get home n sleep asap_

**Hyunie♡:**  
 _alrighty ning~ i still got 2 finish something here in school but text when you got back home safely, okay_?

**Me:**   
_Alrighty! love u lots hyunie <3_

**Hyunie♡:**   
_Mm, love u too ningning_

I smiled at his _last_ text before getting my AirPods out of its case and putting it on, that's usually how _our_ conversation goes, some might say we're dating but _really_ he takes care of me as a sibling and is very much like a brother to me with how he's protective of me even though we share the same age, **still** , it's nice to have someone be _caring_ and _protective_ to you at times.

I open the music library app on my iPhone and select a playlist as went through my playlist I put **BTS's** ' _00:00 o'clock_ ' on repeat as I exit the school gates and walk the way home when the _first lines_ were sung in the song I immediately can relate to it 

  
_You know those days_

_Those days where you're sad for no reason_

  
_Those days where your body is heavy_

  
_And it looks like everyone else except you is busy and fierce_

though I'm not anywhere _near sad_ , the beat of the song help calms me and my never-ending train of thoughts to relax my mind from over-thinking, it felt like today resembles the lyric ' _those days_ ' quite a bit, I stopped at a crossroad when the lights turned red and waited still as I take in the warm sun that beams down the whole city that portrays the city to make it look _a little more_ brighter than it was _yesterday_.

I hummed to the song that was blasting through my AirPods as the red light turned to green and continue the walk back home, I reached my house soon after " _I'm back!_ " I announced but I was only met with **silence** , I must have been back _too early_ , Lea probably went to fetch bahiye from school while mom is still working and would come home later at night which wasn't anything new

after taking my shoes off and leaving it on the side near the entrance I went ahead to go upstairs straight to my room and changed into something more comfortable, I toss my school bag on the bed while I slowly took the wig and its hairnet leaving my natural hair to fall down and show itself,

with how I currently look right now, I look more or less like your average boy with my mid-length hair and long bangs that cover my entire forehead, my mom and sisters told me that I still have some feminine features which in short means that I look 'pretty',

next I slowly slid the skirt off my legs and unbutton the buttons on my school shirt one by one till it easily slid off my slim build, leaving me bare on top while I still had my safety shorts on- for safety measures of course,

I then opened my closet and picked out pair of cute pj's to wear, I cleaned the mess I cause earlier and felt tired afterward so I decided to jump on my fluffy bed and not even a minute passes by my eyelids grew heavier and my vision blurs until every part of my body shut down as sleep took over me.

* * *

I was torn between my conscious and dreamy state when I heard faint sounds of someone knocking on my door, though when I try to ignore it only gets louder so I sat up to hear my mom's voice at the other side of the door " _ai- kai sweetie? are you awake?_ " I nodded but quickly realize she's still outside knocking

" _come in"_

I said my voice groggy from waking up to my nap, I rubbed my eyes to see clearly as mom sat beside me " _oh, I'm sorry for waking you up so suddenly sweetie! But we have guests over! and **guess what?**_ " my eyebrows furrowed " _what...?_ " 

" _We have **a new neighbor**! they just moved in **today** so I was thinking it'd be nice if we welcome them on their first day of living here! quick! get dressed and come downstairs, your sisters are down already_" she beamed excitingly making me smile in the process "but eomma~ can I meet them next time, please? I'm not feeling too well" I pleaded as she frowned,

it was half-truth and half-lie as I didn't want to interact with anyone at the moment, yet, my head was pounding hard causing a bit of dizziness " _oh, sweetie...will you be **okay**_?" she asks concern plastered on her face I smiled weakly and nodded " _I'll be alright I just need to **rest** a bit more and I'll be **fine** again!_" I reassured her "if you say so, sweetie. But! if there's anything wrong you **must** tell me at once and promise me that you'll join us next time _hm_?" I nodded and smiled at her as she returns it and kisses my forehead,

she stood up to leave my room and close the door softly after her as I laid back down my bed starring up the white ceiling above me wondering who the new neighbors the moved right beside us are, but the urge to sleep is slowly pulling me in once again, sleep overtakes me as I went into my dreamland

🆃🆇🆃

_my eyes slowly opened to see nothing as everything is covered in black making the whole place feel hollow and empty contrasting from the that time I saw a large field filled with numerous of flowers that's very eye-catching filled me in awe,_

_no matter where I go to I can only see darkness I gave up after knowing it was useless to find my way out of here if there was even an exit, to begin with._

_It felt lonely being by myself in a dark empty place as I started to sniffle and slowly tears that I couldn't hold in flood like a raging river, I cried and cried to have someone help me get out of this lonely place as if my prayers were heard the room became slightly illuminated as I look up and notice someone in front of me it was the same flower boy who appeared in the flower field with me that time- Choi Soobin was his name._

_"hi!"_

_He exclaimed happily, my voice dry and I couldn't utter a word as I forced out a smile at him "don't cry kai! everything will be alright as long as I stay with you!" for some odd reason the words he say really did make me feel better in some way,_

_my sobbing soon turned to whimpers as I reciprocate his hug back, without even noticing the dark empty room soon was lit up brightly and when I let go to look at him he's not there anymore "S-Soobin?" I yelled my voice cracking as I got up and frantically called out his name yet- nothing as I feel myself fading away from the brightly lit place but before I fade entirely the last thing I heard was_

" _I'll see you soon_ , **gum**."

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

☁️Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ８💧

* * *

the sound of _rain_ hitting against my window woken me up, I sat up yawning as I stretched my arms, starring out my window the world outside appears to be dimmed with gray clouds and pouring rain present as I let out another yawn,

I had dreamt about the same boy again yet this time I didn't forget his name- Choi Soobin. a thought suddenly crossed my mind as I clumsily climbed out of bed and reached for my bag that was randomly placed in the room 

"It should be here- aha! _found it_!"

I fumbled with my bag 'till I found the mustard color notebook behind some books I brought home with, I kept going from pages to pages to try and find where I have last drawn it, however, the page that I wanted to be found soon appears right before my eyes as I let out a surprised gasp,

The random boy I drew in the notebook looks similar to the boy who appears in my dream a lot lately, though the details are not totally on point his dimples are present when he smiles, soft black hair, high nose, pouty lips and lastly his bunny-like feature to complete the whole look,

I stared at it quizzically for a while before being startled when my phone vibrated to see Taehyun calling me as I pick it up and answered the call

"Sleepyhead~ are you awake? are you feeling better? I heard from your mom that you weren't feeling well, I wanted to see if you're ok?" 

"Yes hyunie~ I'm fine! no need to worry about me! anyways, I'll come to you later?" I asked but already knowing the answer as he hummed in reply

"I'll see you in a bit then!"

"Yes~"

And with that I ended the phone call and close the notebook I was holding since it was just Taehyun I decided not to put on my wig and just dress myself normally, I wore a full puma set that's white and yellow in colored when I dressed myself I examine myself in the mirror to see how I look to see my long bangs are covering everything as I decide to the part it away showing my forehead

before going downstairs I made sure to grab the notebook and went ahead to greet my family who were already eating breakfast and said 'good morning' as my mom acknowledges it with a smile "Honey! Are you feeling better?" I nodded happily "yes! Mom, I'll be off to taehyunie~ is that alright?" I asked her even though I knew she'd say 'yes' but I still wanted to be polite whether it's family or not,

when she heard taehyun's name her smile widens as she rolled her eyes playfully "of course! and you don't have to ask me every time sweetie! You know full well that I'd say yes" she chuckles accompanying me out of the door as I kissed her cheek "I know mom, but I'll keep asking you" I grin as she shooed me off with a smile plastered on her face, I wave to her as I went to taehyun which only took a second

I arrived at his front door and rang the bell, moments later the door opened revealing his mom that had a bright smile "oh my! Come on in Darling! Taehyun is upstairs his bedroom" she gestured up as I nodded "thank you eomma~" I bowed politely before going up to find taehyun in his bedroom sprawled on his bed

I jumped on top of him as he let out a grunt sound "hyunieeeee~" I announced my arrival as tried getting me off of him and did so since he's stronger "you should really stop doing that every time you come over" he rolled his eyes but smiled to show that he doesn't mind, his gaze then slowly fixated to the notebook I'm carrying 

"You brought your notebook with you? Did you need to copy my notes or something?"

I shook my head 'no' as he raised his brows 

"what is it hyuka?"

"I... have _something_ to tell you"

Taehyun nodded as he patiently waits for me to start, I took a deep breath and opened the notebook to show the page where I drew the boy in my dreams

"You know how these days I've been dreaming a lot lately...?" He nodded urging me to continue, "well I've been seeing this _boy_ appearing in my dreams a lot lately and the dream itself felt...too real almost that I can feel his touches but whenever I wake up the dream ends he disappears at same time, you see...the boy that I drew in the notebook looks similar to him, I only noticed it this morning when I was looking for this notebook." Taehyun nodded and thought to himself for a while 

"apart from seeing him in your dreams, do you know anything else about him?" I nodded looking at the rough drawing "his name, I know his name" I mumbled looking at taehyun who arches his brows in interest "his name is...Choi Soobin" I finished starring at Taehyun who upon hearing the name slip past my lips widen his eyes

"The new neighbor! they have a son named _Choi Soobin_!"

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character insert [ChoI Soobin] 
> 
> There's nothing more to say than enjoy reading the chapter as always!❤️

🐰Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ９🌠

* * *

' _Choi Soobin Choi Soobin Choi Soobin_ -'

like a broken record, his name was the only thing that kept repeating on my mind no matter how _hard_ I tried not to think about it, "r-really?" I stuttered when Taehyun nodded "my mom was saying something about some new neighbors moving in and I briefly heard about her talking about their son,

Choi Soobin. though as far as I'm concerned it _might_ not be the same boy who you dreamt of?" Taehyun finished a bit quizically before nodding to himself as I timidly nodded

our conversation about the matter soon subsided and we talked about other things that don't include dreams or anything for that matter as we casually talked about our distant future ahead of us,

"I _can't_ believe there will be only few more years left 'till we graduate huh hyuka" Taehyun pondered, his mind seemed far away from here at the moment, I hummed in return as I started to think what the near future had in store for us, the pouring rain has stopped for a while now and the chilly night came,

we stayed at his house and spend time talking to each other fully immersed in our conversation to even notice that it had gradually gotten dark out until we heard a knock from the door and in came Taehyun's mom that greeted us a smile "Dinner's ready! Are you eating dinner here with us, Darling?" I smiled upon the offer and declined "No that's fine eommo-nim! my eomma is probably looking for me anyways but thank you! maybe next time." I did however liked eating with his family- things get interesting sometimes.

"oh, that's _too_ bad! next time ask your family to come over and eat dinner with us some time hm? the more the merrier!" she chuckled as she left the room, I stood up and went downstairs with taehyun trailing behind me like a puppy where we stopped right by the door "text me when you get home" he says as I began slipping my shoes on

"it only takes a second to go to my house from yours" I chuckled but Taehyun only narrowed his eyes at me "you can never be too sure, plus, I never got the text you that went back home yesterday which got me worried so just text me back, alright?" Taehyun finishes voice firm which I subtly chuckled at and nodded with my notebook on one hand and an umbrella on the other,

I exited the house and went back to mines without even a minute passing by, the house welcomed me with aromas of freshly cooked food as it wafted through my nostrils which got my feet walking to the dining area where the rest of my family are seated at as my eyes widen upon seeing who was here with us 

" _Appa_?!"

he wasn't fazed by my sudden surprise of him being home rather he looked excited to see me, I quickly went over to where he was sitting and hug him which in return he hugged me back "I _miss_ you! you've been gone for _so long_. I started to wonder if you weren't going to come back home" I pouted as we let go and see him smiling "the flight has been _delayed_ due to the bad weather, it took a while, but I managed to get back after camping in the airport for a few days" I nodded,

the dining area felt packed since dad had joined making the table full yet also complete, dinner went by quite fun this time around and dad talked about his work overseas as me and my sister talked about how we were doing in school,

"it truly has been a _long time_ since I came back home huh, I felt like I missed _a whole_ bunch of stuff of what you guys have been doing." dad sadly smiled as he looked at each one of us, "so- to bring you _good news_! I'm going to be staying home _permanently_ as of today!" the gloomy atmosphere was quickly replaced by a lighter one,

everyone's face morphs to happy ones in the table as we all go to hug dad, my mom looked the happiest out of all of us, she probably must have missed him as much as we did. my family feels completed and there's nothing more I could ask for, with this we continued to talk and catch up on some things before mom told us it was _getting_ late and that dad needed his rest from traveling back here from the _U.S_ ,

we all scattered back to our own individual bedrooms as I laid in bed thinking about the dreadful day to come and decided to ignore and shut my eyes close to shake the thoughts away, not long after I'm _knocked out_. 

* * *

no matter how much I _didn't_ want to go to school, it simply won't apply to me since I'm not the kind of person to skip, but _seeing_ the building from where I'm walking to made me want to backtrack and quickly go back to my home _sweet home_ ,

but of course- being the good kid I was, I only kept walking forward to the dreaded place I've been not wanting to enter, yet, here I was standing by my locker with a sigh as I grabbed the needed books for class,

I walked to my class with a slouching form and my eyes darted to the ground until I made it to class and over to my seat, seeing a lot of students were already there and chatting with one another, I didn't see _Yeonjun_ in the hallway nor in the classroom so I think he might have skipped school which made me sigh in _relief_.

after that day I'm not so sure if I ever want to come face to face with him _again_ , but I told him what I needed to, so from today _onwards_ I need to put a little bit of _self-esteem_ into myself again- speaking of self-esteem,

I was feeling a little tired so I decided to put my arms on the table and rest my head on top of it to pass time, the bell rung signaling that classes are about to start, I heard the door opened and the chatter died down meaning the teacher came in 

"good morning! before I start today's lesson, I'll be introducing your _new classmate_!" the silent classroom soon turned into whispers of excitement as my classmates talked to one another 

" _o.m.g do you think it'll be a guy?!_ "

" _I hope it's a cute girl..._ "

" _if he's handsome I'm stealing him!_ "

I raised my head to see everyone was _excited_ to meet the new transfer student, but I didn't join in on the excitement, instead, I cast my eyes on the windows to look out and see bright warm sunlight enveloping everything outside, suddenly a _small_ furry fluffball caught my attention- an orange cat,

it's tiny feet wandering around school, I eyed it the whole way through until it disappears leaving me to turn my attention back to the teacher, he cleared his voice to grab the attention of the excited students and the chatter dies down

"Alright! you _may_ come in."

there was a pause of silence until a boy-a tall boy walked in the classroom, I _heard_ a few gasps and hush whispers as my eyes stayed on the new student, he stopped right beside the teacher's side to bow at everyone and make out a smile that seems to resemble to how a bunny looks- weird.

"Hello, everyone! my name is _Choi Soobin_ and I hope you'll take _good care_ of me." 

his deep smooth voice sounded all around the classroom as students cheered- _mostly_ the girls. "Alright, quiet down now. you may sit... _over ther_ e, behind _Ms. Huening._ " he pointed over the chair behind me, he turned his gaze and it landed on to _me_ before looking at the table behind me,

"if you have any _problems_ you can go to front office or...would _you_ be interested to ask your classmates to help find your way around school?" when the teacher finished saying that sentence,

the girls in our class squealed and got noisier as they started pointing to themselves while the boys only stared at Soobin in _jealousy_ , He chuckled as he scanned the whole room and stopped once his gazed met mines, 

"then, I'd _want_ her-" he points his index finger over at me, "to help me find my way around the school." the teacher nodded as he smiled and bowed politely before making his way over to his seat, the girls felt disappointed as they let out a small 'awes' I felt my cheeks reddened

' _why does it need to be me? when there are tons of people?_ ' I thought as I felt a tap _behind_ my back, I turned my body a bit to face him "hey I'm _Choi Soobin_. nice to meet you! what's _your name_?" he beamed excitedly "m-my name is _Huening Kai_ , but you can call me _kai_ for short." I whispered as I shyly smiled back at him "that's a _pretty name_ for _someone_ as pretty as _you_." he finished with a _grin_ and I felt my face flush a _deeper_ shade of red,

I only nodded not trusting myself to say any word and turn my body to try and listen through the lecture that the teacher was teaching,

yet none of his words are going through my ear as I felt conscious at someone seating behind me whose insanely handsome, though for some reason he resembled _someon_ e I know from _somewhere_ but I can't pinpoint _exactly_ where I've _seen_ him before. 

the first-class passes by eventfully, recess came and the desk behind me was quickly surrounded by girls that have been asking question _non-stop_ about him which he has answered a few, being fed up with the noise, I got up and walked out of class and into the halls,

my walk to the library was stopped short when I _felt_ a hand on my shoulders, I turned around to see _Soobi_ n standing there huffing a little before gathering his breath again to speak 

"if it's _no trouble_ \- would _you_ mind showing me around the school right now?"

I guess my peaceful and quiet time is going to be put on hold, I thought as I bit back a sigh and nodded and started showing him around the school, after what seems like a bit of walking we stopped by near a vending machine to rest and freshen up, we sat down near the snack bar as we rest our sore feet. " _Phew_ \- that was quite a _long_ walk, I'll buy _us_ a drink"

he got up before I can even decline but I sat still and waited for him to come back which only took seconds before he came back with grape juice on his hands "Here you go!" he handed me the juice box as I smiled in return before poking the hole and started sipping at the cold refreshment

"This school wasn't as big as I thought but there's definitely a lot of rooms that I need to remember" he says as he furrowed his brows and tries to remember each of the classes I showed him, I couldn't help but chuckle at that- _cute_. 

"hey kai?" 

"hm?" 

"do you believe in... _destiny_?" 

I turned my head to look at him which he was already staring at me "I um...I _think_ so? why are _you_ asking?" I asked curiously as I patiently waited for him to answer "well, there was this _girl_ in kindergarten. she _looked_ so pretty that I can't _forget_ about her until today and I think that _destiny_ is by my side this time."

he finishes as he smirks at me his eyes _twinkling_ as he looked at me with a gaze I couldn't _seem_ to explain. "what do _you_ mean?" my face seems to be so full of question marks, the same applies to my brain that keeps the gears running inside as I _furrowed_ my eyebrows.

"well, someone came with her that day, she was wearing a _yellow_ polka dot dress which looks not only _cute_ but _beautiful_ on her, she also smiles very _prettily_ too that just seems to blind _everything_ around her."

he slowly sits close to me but I didn't _dare_ move as his words _slowly_ sink into my head registering the words he uttered just now 

  
" _we finally meet again, Huening Kai_." 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god it was a little tough writing this chapter but I FINALLY DID IT YAS and omgggg last I checked this story was at 600 something but it's at 700 something! Thank you all so much for the kudos too! It makes me want to write more for y'all :'( 
> 
> Let me know what your thoughts are in this chapter;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy
> 
> Things are heating uppp!
> 
> Any who I think I'd like to write longer chapters like this one, so please be sure to tune in
> 
> Anyways, Happy Reading!❤️

😳Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ １０💓

* * *

" _o-oh..._ "

my heart rate quickened as I felt my hands get clammy above my skirt, my throat feels dry as I gulped no more word comes out, I refrained from moving yet my gaze never left his and held eye contact with the new transfer student,

_no_. he was someone _I've seen_ and _talked_ to before. 

  
someone who I _knew_ back then and has changed _drastically_ once puberty had hit him. the Soobin I knew _was_ cute, but it only hit me harder when I look at him like this from up close, his used to be chubby face was now replaced by chiseled jaw on both sides, his low-nose bridge looked cute as if it's inviting me to be ' _boop_ ' it, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes that looked _warm_ and _soft_ with youthfulness in them draws you in the longer you look at them, lastly, his smooth silky black hair looking very soft to be touched. 

  
_he really grew up into a fine specimen._

  
he was like an _angel_ in the disguise of a _devil_ , his innocent bunny feature from earlier has now turned into a smug grin as our faces are close, centimeters apart, our nose almost touching.

  
I felt myself shudder at his gaze.

  
he smirks upon seeing that, though it wasn't a gaze that pierces right _through_ me, it felt like he was looking _far deeper_ into me than just by simply looking at my appearance, my face felt hot as the blush on my pale face become prominent, I turned my head to look away hearing a soft chuckle soon afterward, hearing him mumble a small ' _cute_ ' which only made my cheeks grew redder than it already was- _if that was even possible_.

  
we soon stood up and started to make our way back to the classroom since the free period has been finished long ago, the way back to class wasn't awkward as Soobin talked about that time at kindergarten and how he never saw me after he had to move home which ended him in switching schools in the end.

  
"I didn't even _recognize_ you... you look _so_ different now compared to before." I shyly glanced at him to see a smug grin plastered on his face, "I recognized _you_ though. nothing really changed, to be honest, _you still look cute and pretty just as you were back then_." he whispered the last part which was dangerously close to my hearing area, catching me off guard, my eyes widen at his statement before looking away, staring at the tiles beneath us, we walked a whole way through the never-ending hallway with soobin glancing at the different rooms we passed by in awe, a few more steps and we walked into the classroom as we sat at our respective seats. 

classes continued, as usual, with me diligently taking notes and sleeping through some of the boring classes, not noticing the fast pace of time, half of the day has already gone by and it's time for lunch, 'finally!' I thought as my stomach made a growling noise forgetting to eat my breakfast from this morning

  
everyone had already left class by now and probably in the cafeteria lining for food so it was just me left, I walked out of the classroom expecting the hall to be empty. 

  
without even walking too far I saw a tall figure- _Soobin_ leaning his back against the wall, hands shoved deep in his pants pocket as he stared ahead of him, his face looked to be deep in thought until he noticed my presence, his face lightens up 

  
"Hey! I was waiting for _you_! let's sit and eat lunch together, yeah?" he was standing in front of me hovering over me a little, a grin visible on his face awaiting my reply, "um, sure. but my best friend will also be there." he hummed happily and we started walking to the cafeteria in comfortable silence 

  
We reached the cafeteria eventually and I looked around for taehyun as I see him waving for me from two tables down from where we stood, I smiled and led soobin and me to the line waiting for our turn, me and taehyun made eye contact as his eyes quickly darted back and forth between me and soobin in a curious manner, 'I'll tell you later' I mouthed before it was my turn to get food

with the tray of food on our hands we walked to where taehyun seated as I sat beside him and on the opposite of me sat soobin, "Hi! my name's _Choi Soobin_! nice to meet you!" he cheerfully introduced himself as he extends his hands for a handshake which taehyun returned it back "nice to meet you too! my name is _Kang Taehyun_ and I'm ning-ning's number one _best friend!_ " he proudly announced making me chuckle as they continue to chat and eat, getting more acquainted with each other every passing minute as I would join in at their conversation occasionally

  
"Well _Choi Soobin-shi_ , I know I only met you today, but I have already taken a liking to you~" taehyun grinned as soobin smiled "I'm _honored_ to be liked by the great and handsome taehyun, oh you can call me _Hyung_! this way it'll be more comfortable and we'll be able to get more closer this way!" soobin cheered as taehyun nodded happily "and you- _kai!_ you can call me _oppa_ ~" I stared at his smirking face before hiding my face behind taehyun's "aww~ is our little hyuka shy? well, you can always call him some other names?" taehyun suggested as I nodded cheeks reddening, 

  
Soobin smiles looking at me expectingly waiting for me to speak, "how about... _gum_? your cheeks are _soft...like gums._ " I suggest feeling slightly embarrassed " _gum_ " he tested his beautiful brown orbs looking straight at me, I smiled in response to see he likes the pet name I've given " _gum, I like it. from now on I'll call you gum, **my gum.**_ " he smirked,

  
my ears felt hot all of a sudden, the way the nickname rolled off on the tip of his tongue, his voice low, eyes staring at my shaking pupils, we stared at each other for a while before taehyun interrupts "okay, well as long as Soobin-Hyung doesn't steal the _number one_ best friend title!" soobin bursts out laughing mirroring his actions I let a laugh escape my lips as I see taehyun stared at me seriously " _I'm serious!_ " that only made both soobin and I laugh more, the familiar warmth surge through my body as we spend the whole lunch talking and having fun,

_I think I can get used to this._

* * *

  
This continued on for days, taehyun and sobbin has gotten _more closer_ meaning they talk a lot of stuff about me and tease me for days, soobin is also good at remembering, since he finally knows his directions around school long enough for me to have _peace and quiet_ during free periods to myself, though, ever since he came he never once leave my side and taehyun even noted ' _whipped_ ' resulting him to smirk at me while I hid my face in shyness 

  
days seem to fly by and a month has passed since Soobin's transfer to this school and my time in the library is no longer spent _alone_ , _instead_ , it was spent with soobin laughing and snickering at comics that we found funny, there were times we just _stop_ and _stare_ at each other long enough for me to break it before continuing on as _nothing_ happened,

I would be lying if I said: I wasn't feeling _any_ certain type of way towards him.

although I'd see yeonjun at times, I either see him kissing a random girl or with his friend- beomgyu who I had learned from taheyun going somewhere doing something god knows what, it was hard not to notice them especially with the blue and gray hair of theirs that makes him stand out among other students contrasting most of the black-haired students here. there were times I bumped into him but paid him no mind ignoring him, though I felt his gaze, he didn't try to do anything so I brushed it off

* * *

  
One night, I was in my bedroom having an ongoing call with taehyun as I walk around my room,

  
"I know you and soobin-hyung have gotten very close, attached to the hip even- and I know that you're _sensitive_ with the topic but hyuka I wanna ask you- do _you_ have _any_ plans on telling him?"

  
I stopped walking and came to an abrupt stop, _did I want to tell him that I'm not actually a girl- but liked to cross-dress as one? would he think that I'm disgusting and wouldn't talk to me after? would he ignore me after knowing the truth?_ my mind suddenly flooded with all these questions and scenarios I didn't want to imagine

  
" _-uka? Hyuka!_ Hello? are you there?" 

  
taehyun's voice startled me as I let out a strangled cough "y-yeah I'm here." as cheerful as I was earlier it seemed to have sunken down as my voice waver and only bad things seem to invade my mind 

  
" _I'm sorry hyuka!_ I shouldn't have been too straightforward... I won't ask again 'till you're ready to tell me hm?" I sighed moving to sit on my bed, still having my phone held to my ears "it's fine, hyunie. I just- maybe just give me _a bit more time_ before I can tell him."

the line was silent for a while before taehyun started to speak again "Alright hyuka- just when the time comes if there's something-anything, tell me okay? I'm only a phone call away. anyway, it's late and we have school tomorrow. good night hyuka~ love you bye!" 

I chuckled humming in response before ending the phone call, letting myself fall back and hit the mattress with a soft 'thud' my eyes set on the ceiling above as I let out another sigh 

"telling him the truth huh..."

I mumbled starring at the white nothings above hoping my thoughts will be as clear as the ceiling, but to no avail, with another sigh, I moved my heavy body and turned the night lights off and hid under the covers not wanting to face the reality up ahead of me before falling into blackness

I woke up with drool on my face before looking at the clock right by my bedside table and widen my eyes at the time, quickly getting up to dress myself up before going to the bathroom to wash the sleep and drool away from my face and have everything ready before heading out meeting with taehyun and soobin who were already waiting by the front porch of my house 

Did I forget to mention that the neighbor's son was actually Choi Soobin? well now that you know instead of walking with just taehyun to school, he tagged along somewhere along the way and we go to school together now, the three of us. usually, I am the tardy one between taehyun and me, now with soobin here- nothing really changes I still am tardy when it comes to getting ready in the morning

We got in school grounds a little early before dispersing to our classrooms meaning had to go to his class as he bid us a 'see you later' before rushing off to his class, we are in the same grade but we're not lucky to be in the same class so that really sucks.

we were nearing the classroom when I suddenly felt like going to the bathroom "um, gum? can you help me put my stuff on the desk, please? I need to go to the bathroom!" I hurried to place my stuff before he can say anything I rushed to the bathroom to clear my bladder, washing my hands after and fixing my skirt, I headed out to go back to the classroom when suddenly there were two voices that cut through the silence in the deafening hallway 

  
"Stop **right** there!"

  
"we'll take you to the boss!"

  
two boys, who I have never seen or let alone spoken to in school before started running towards me, I didn't know who they were or what they wanted and...who was _this boss_ that they're speaking off? my mind was full of question marks but that didn't stop me from turning the opposite direction and run away from them 

  
_just when I thought things were finally starting to look up, why has trouble come to find me again?_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: do you guys walk around in your room or just in general when you're on the phone? Orrrrrr is it just me😅😂


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA! AN UPDATE:3
> 
> I am deeply sorry to those who have been waiting to read this fanfic, I was having lots of thoughts and I also just finish my college entrance exam so I didn't really have to write:(
> 
> anyways! I hope you enjoy the story♥️

🤫𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟏💬

* * *

and so the _little boy_ ran.

  
he ran as quick as he possibly could, his pulse beating erratically against his chest with each step he takes, kai didn't know where he was running off to nor did he have any idea to what was going on, but his mind was clear about _one thing_. 

and that is- _to not get caught._

he wasn't sure _why_ but his gut has said so, each time they almost caught up to him, kai uses his long legs and takes a sharp turn to evade them as he tried to search for any place to hide, it seems to be the best choice as kai felt a little breathless during the chase and his feet was becoming numb and sore from all the running.

the sounds of footsteps were loud and clear to his hearing, kai's eyes lighten upon seeing a dark empty hallway up ahead, smiling, he thought of something as he ran towards it and soon stepped into the corridor.

once there, he stopped and scanned the area around him before noticing a little hiding spot by the water fountain, without wasting any second he quickly hid by the water fountain with his slim body practically glued to the wall, 

right as he hid by the water fountain, sounds of heavy footsteps were heard again yet this time it felt so close to him as his breath hitched, kai controlled his loud breathing and tried to stay as quiet as possible hoping his pursuers don't find him,

_"Argh where could have she gone?!"_

_"if we don't find her soon you know what he'll do!"_

_"stop yapping and keep up the pace!"_

kai's pursuers ran off continuing their search elsewhere as kai let out a breath of relieve and regain his breathing back to normal again, he checked his surroundings to make sure he was safe before he got out of his hiding spot and turn the opposite way of where his pursuers have gone

not noticing the dark hooded figure standing in the darkness, kai ran hard into them, feeling like he was about to fall he closed his eyes and waited for his butt to come in contact with the hard floor, yet none of it ever happened when he felt strong arms around his waist holding him still as he let out a tiny yelp, 

"Careful there princess, we wouldn't want you hurt now would we?" 

soft honey-like voice whispered against his ears as it only took seconds for him to realize who the person he bumped into was-

_"C-Choi Yeonjun?"_

he gasps feeling like a deer that's caught in the headlights, his eyes widen staring at the figure before him as he slowly walks backward, upon hearing his name spoken by kai, yeonjun smirks removing his hoodie to reveal his sea-blue hair, as kai took one step backward yeonjun took one step forward and it all ended when kai's back hits against the locker before kai could escape yeonjun prevented him from doing so as he slams his hands on either side of kai trapping him in between, 

"I see the _little kitty_ has been running diligently.."

yeonjun smirks, eyes not leaving the ethereal human that's called huening kai right before him, yeonjun stared deep into kai's eyes as he sees him gulping down the nervousness, he was centimeters apart from kai, appreciating his feature- small faced, beady eyes, cute nose, kissable lips, his pretty moles around his neck area and as well as his slim body that seem very frail and delicate,

"Oh, _sweetheart._ don't worry I won't bite... _not yet_."

kai's eyes widen at that, he narrowed his eyes at the smug grin yeonjun is showing who only chuckled at him, "you know princess, you keep making these intimidating face but I just- think they're very cute to look at." he spoke in a low voice, his eyes becoming a little darker as kai frowned yet the blush on his cheeks gives it away.

" _w-why are you doing this? what do you want with m-me?_ " kai's voice wavered, eyes turned away from the intense stare from the other, however, yeonjun didn't respond to his question and only kept his eyes on kai

" _I-i asked why are you-_ " Kai didn't finish his sentence and in a blink of an eye got both of kai's hands pinned against the steel lockers by yeonjun, kai tried to fight against him but failed to do so when the other was too strong " _you see_ , there's just _something_ about you so interesting that no one else has, drawing me in and making me wanting to make _a mess out of you._ " 

kai frowns at yeonjun, recalling his words that time from when they were on the rooftop, the same thing he said back then, _but why?_ kai felt utterly confused at the moment not putting the pieces together until- " _wait, don't tell me you-_ "

" _yes princess, I know that you aren't a girl, since that time at the rooftop, but I guess judging from that reaction of yours, you must've put the pieces together just now huh_ " yeonjun grins, his legs in between kai's as he desperately tries to push away the boy away from him, yet, yeonjun didn't budge.

" _p-please!_ I'm begging you... _please_ don't tell anyone. I promise I'll do _anything_! just don't tell _anyone_ about me..." kai whined as his eyes became teary, yeonjun knows he's pushing kai on the very edge, but _something_ about kai _wailing_ and _whimpering_ before him makes him imagine the vivid things he's _not_ supposed to do.

"don't worry about that _princess_ , I won't tell anyone about it- under **one** condition that is." kai nodded, obliged to do what he needs to, to keep his secret safe, "you must always do what I tell you, _understood?_ if you don't- you know what happens, hm?" Kai muttered a quiet 'yes' and with a satisfied answer, the boy released his grip on kai's hands, 

" _I'm looking forward to seeing each other again, kai_ " with his last words, yeonjun winked and walked off leaving kai in the dark as felt the ground shake under him, he slowly slid down the locker and cried, sniffles turned to sobs as the sobs slowly turned to an endless running river, he stayed in the dark for a while not knowing how much time has passed as he grew tired each second, before kai the darkness completely consumes him a voice called to him at a distance

" _KAI!_ "

yet, he never got to answer back as everything around him turned black.

* * *

that same day, the tall brunette was waiting for his angel to come to the classroom, but when he never came back after the first class, soobin knew something was wrong, his had a bad feeling that kai wouldn't spend so long in the bathroom unless he was feeling unwell, when the first class ended he didn't waste any minute and rush out of the classroom to go to the bathroom, upon arriving he screamed out kai's name and checked every stall to which were all empty as soobin furrowed his eyebrows and think where kai could've gone 

When the bell rang he paid no attention to it as he continued to search for his angel, he walked around the huge school and began to feel tired of walking as his feet aches from walking the huge school, he was walking into a dark hallway, void of any people present when he suddenly heard muffled voices and became alerted. when he got closer to the said voice he listened to whatever conversation they were having,

" _wait, don't tell me you-"_

" _yes princess, I know that you aren't a girl, since that time at the rooftop, but I guess judging from that reaction of yours, you must've put the pieces together just now huh_ "

when soobin heard kai's voice he was ready to leap in but frown upon hearing what the other male had said

'Kai's not a... _girl_?' soobin thought when the other two continued to speak, 

" _p-please! I'm begging you...please don't tell anyone. I promise I'll do anything! just don't tell anyone about me_ " 

soobin can hear the desperation in kai's voice as his heart clench at the thought of how kai looked at that moment, his curled his fist as he was ready to punch whoever was doing this to kai but waited patiently under the hollow hallway,

" _don't worry about that princess, I won't tell anyone about it- under one condition that is, you must always do what I tell you, understood? if you don't- you know what happens, hm?_ " the boy spoke, hearing kai muttered a defeated 'yes' made soobin's jaw clench as he wanted no more for the other boy to continue threatening kai- _his angel_.

" _I'm looking forward to seeing each other again, kai_ ", those were the last words that have been spoken by the boy as he heard light footsteps walking in his direction, he hid in the shadows seeing the silhouette of the boy who just went by him without noticing soobin there, he noticed the student had a dark blue hair to which he instantly knew was none other than- _Choi Yeonjun._

Soobin wanted to chase after yeonjun so bad but upon hearing kai's sniffle he stopped and became concerned as well as confused, for his whole life, his childhood, his dreams and goals were everything about kai, he had thought that kai was a girl- and a beautiful one at that too, he was always straight and wasn't attracted to men but knowing that kai was a boy disguised in a girl's appearance does something to his beating heart

he didn't felt disgusted at knowing kai was a boy, _rather_ \- he was actually more surprised by the fact that he accepts kai as a boy and is still willing to pursue making kai his.

soobin listens to kai's crying and felt like he was being stabbed inside, listening to his angel cried like that was hurting him but he needed to process the information he had just heard mere seconds ago, the crying soon stopped and there weren't any noise soobin hears until a soft 'thud' made him got out of the darkness and see kai on the floor

"KAI!"

he screamed for his name but kai didn't react to it as he got closer to kai he kneels down to check if he was breathing to which- he sighs in relief knowing his pulse was beating the way a normal heart should, he looks at kai's tear stained-face and instantly regrets not being right beside him after his encounter with yeonjun

"I'm sorry, _my gum_. I promise from now on _I'll protect you_." 

Soobin whispers for kai to hear which he hadn't heard, he gently picked kai up in bridal style, careful not to awaken the angel that's on his arms as he made his way out of the lonely corridor and into the lit-up hallways, he carried him all they through the doctor's office to which was empty and carefully placed kai on the unoccupied bed as he softly pats kai's head while the other was sleeping soundly,

the door creaked and in came the doctor who stared at the two and raised her brows, "he- uhm fell unconscious when I found him so I brought him over" the doctor who was named- **Wendy** nodded and smiled as she sat on her chair and began typing away on the computer "do you plan on going back to class? or are you here to stay and look after your girlfriend?" Wendy chuckled as soon as the word 'girlfriend' was mentioned soobin's face went a deep crimson

"Um- I- I'll get going now mam'!" Wendy chuckled at that as soobin quickly stood up and head out the door not before stealing a glance from the sleeping boy on the bed, before leaving and going back to his forgotten class.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it to third person view and it'll continue being that way for the remaining chapters:) 
> 
> tell me what you guys think and leave some comments down below xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllooooooo!
> 
> I'm FINALLY back after almost 2 months I'll promise i'll try to update this, i've been busy lately as i just finished exam and everything and also I started a youtube channel along the way...
> 
> um... if anyone wonders how i look like here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuKiCGy8FHYoRAgz3i8mEBg
> 
> but anyways enough chatter! 
> 
> As Always Happy Reading!❤️

🦊𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟐💥

* * *

Living life as _choi yeonjun_ can be--honestly _not something_ a lot of people can do. 

walking around school grounds with people's eyes starring right at you can really make you be filled with never-ending nerves and anxiety as for yeonjun though, he never had any problems with people looking at him.

in fact, if _anything_ , he likes the attention he's getting from all the random people he's passing by- whether it is a girl or _a boy_.

It was back in kindergarten, around the age of 10 when little yeonjun kissed a boy who he thought looked cute at the time, his very first kiss started off as innocent which was a peck on the lips, but as he started entering his teen years, innocent kisses became heated ones as one thing lead to one another and well-- let's just say yeonjun can do _a lot more_ things besides _just kissing_.

since then he never found it weird to be kissing guys, he'd sleep with both guys and girls here and there, sure it was rough kissing guys but yeonjun didn't mind being a little rough _sometimes_.

choi yeonjun's standard isn't pretty high and he doesn't necessarily have anything he dislikes, yet the one thing he's not fond of- no.

the one thing he _absolutely_ hates is- _clinginess_.

Everyone knows this and would usually just have their 'fun' with yeonjun. though, some people would end up falling hard for him despite of the fact that he doesn't like being tied to and would wind up getting hurt in the end.

yet, that's what choi yeonjun does best, his fox-like attitude that warms your heart at the sight of them but fools you without knowing, leaving a tinge of _sadness_ that stays in your beating heart.

he also has his one and only _close friend_ named- Choi Beomgyu whom he had met during pre-school days, he's actually the one who witness yeonjun's first kiss, he was walking around the park when he suddenly stumbled upon a secluded area, he saw two boys were seated on a random bench just right by each other as their shoulders blades were touching, the two boys shyly glance awkwardly just starring at each other's lips before yeonjun leaned in close to peck on the other boy's lips after that beomgyu teased yeonjun and laughed at him for a whole straight minute at how awkward the way he kissed the boy, that day the older male _swore_ he'd never kiss anyone with beomgyu around ever again. till today onwards he's the only one who remained as one of his best buddies while some come and go, only being near him for his popularity.

yeonjun was beginning to get _bored_ with his everyday lives which consists of going to school some days and mostly spend his time at night clubs or waking up in random strangers bed the very next day

He didn't _particularly_ mind, yet when his everyday life stays the same, yeonjun can feel himself becoming incredibly bored and he _doesn't_ like that. yeonjun can't live his life without any excitement dancing around him.

so when he went to school the very next day, he expected everything to remain the same to him, he flirts with who he sees the first thing in the morning and if he feels like it, he'd end up doing someone in the janitors closet.

It was a _shame_ though because instead of making out with a random person the blue-haired male found himself stood in front of a furious boy with ketchup stains on his shirt eyes sending daggers at him

"you think just because you own _some_ title you can just do whatever _you_ want?!" the boy was tall but compared to yeonjun, however, he didn't stand _as tall_ as he did as the blue-haired male stared down at his face looking bored and hands shoved inside his pants pocket

"answer me _, bastard!_ "

the boy roughly grabbed onto yeonjun's collar ready to land a blow to yeonjun but without so much of a warning the boy ended up on the floor in a flash, trying to register what happened he tried to get up but stop once seeing the look of pissed of expression come from yeonjun as the boy cowered on the floor

just when yeonjun was about take a step forward and finish what he needed to do a soft delicate voice from the crowd suddenly spoke up

" _who is he?_ "

there stood a girl- not just _some_ girl but a _beautiful_ and _ethereal_ looking one at that. yeonjun couldn't really process the words in his head as he eyed the curiosity on the said person's face with an amused expression

Upon realizing whatever came out from their mouth, their expression morphed into a panic one as they try to maintain their eye contact with THE choi yeonjun, when no words were spoken next yeonjun slowly step towards kai's direction as Kai kept his eyes on the blue-haired male once they were at a speaking distance it felt like time stopped for yeonjun as he looked at the person in front of him

Yeonjun felt like he was in a museum looking at a statue for how beautiful Kai looked- an angel that's sent from heaven starring at yeonjun with curiosity inside his enticing brown orbs, no matter how beautiful the person in front of yeonjun looked, he needed to take his composure for the entire school to see

"like what _you're seeing_?"

once yeonjun spoke up, Kai only kept his stare on the older male as he scoffed yet a mild blush appears on his face giving away his enjoyment of looking at the blue-haired male

" _Choi Yeonjun_ "

yeonjun's voice _echoed_ throughout the walls around them in the silent cafeteria due to the ongoing interaction between the two with _many_ pairs of eyes starring, yet kai only had his attention on the person in front of him as he stared confusedly at yeonjun scrunching his eyebrows in a cute manner as yeonjun almost coed at how _adorable_ he looked at that moment

" _h-huh?_ "

yeonjun chuckled, leaning dangerously _close_ to kai's face as they were only _inches_ apart "Choi. Yeon. Jun. my name isn't that what _you_ wanted to know?" Yeonjun leaned back with a satisfied smirk as he got Kai speechless, he stared at the crowd to see if anyone were also looking at this fine living human he's seeing for the first time, after making sure all eyes we're on him he spared another glance at the still unmoving kai with a smirk before shaking his head and leave the cafeteria

On that same day, yeonjun made a mental note to himself, which is to make this ethereal living human to be _his_. But of course, he doesn't want to make him his only but to also know he's off-limits to anyone who _dares_ to get close to kai. but since this is Choi yeonjun we're talking about he won't do it the old fashion way which is to court a person normally by basically asking them out on a date, yeonjun had his ways and oh-- _he can't wait for kai to be his_.  
  


* * *

A little while later kai woke up feeling heavy and drained, sitting up he looked around him noticing that he was in the school's infirmary

"Oh great! You woke up, how are _you_ feeling dear?"

a voice startled kai as Wendy approach him with a smile, "I-I'm feeling fine, but... _what happened_?" Wendy smiles as she sat down on a chair beside a clueless kai "a student named _soobin_ has brought you here and said you have passed out" kai looked at her as his eyes widened at what he heard what came out of Wendy's voice " _soobin_? As in Choi Soobin who's this tall and when he smiles he's got such _cute_ dimpl-" Before Kai could finish his sentence the doctor nodded and Kai stopped his babbling and instead stare at the end of the bed fumbling with his fingers

just then, a glimpse of what happened _earlier_ in the morning came back to his mind, thinking how he ended up in the school infirmary, but as he wonders more he couldn't figure out if soobin had _heard_ the conversation between him and yeonjun or how Soobin had found him lying unconscious on the ground

he was interrupted with his thoughts when Wendy cleared her voice " _ahem_ \- since nothing major has happened to you I prescribe some pain killers for you to take if you're still feeling unwell. if you're feeling better you may leave whenever" Wendy smiles patting kai's shoulder as Kai beamed a smile nodding

"Thank you, _Mrs..._ "

" _Wendy._ Just call me Wendy. I very old when I'm being called Mrs."

They both stared at each other and giggled, "okay then Wendy _unnie_! I'll try not to always come and bother you~" Kai cutely says as she smiles amusingly and shooed Kai off to the door, once Kai had left the school's infirmary he made sure to go talk with Wendy again as she seems like a pretty chill and cool person to talk to

kai was pretty sure it's _nearing_ around lunchtime as he saw the sun was still high up and beaming brightly down towards where he stood to which he's staring out of the window, the bell rang and the corridor was soon filled with hungry students making their way to the school cafeteria, in the midst of these hungry students he found his best friend among them-- taehyun instantly smiled once seeing his tall friend waving and smiling at him

" _taheyunie!~_ "

Kai went to hug and give belly rubs to his smol friend as they made their way to the same direction where everyone was going, once there they got their food and have seated down did taehyun only look around him and look back at Kai with one eyebrow raised "where is Soobin? I thought I'd see him with you but he _isn't_ here yet, I thought you guys are _practically_ glued to each other" Kai stopped munching and stared at taehyun "actually I--" kai wanted to say the events of what happened earlier but in the end, his thoughts are fixated on not telling "-- _nevermind_. He'll _probably_ be here _soon._ " Kai says instead as he smiled yet it doesn't _quite_ reach his eyes taehyun noticed, however, he didn't comment on it.

they continued eating peacefully for the rest of lunch, though kai would occasionally glance at the entrance of the cafeteria to see if the tall raven-haired dimple boy would come in even after the bell rang he was _nowhere_ to be seen which made kai a little worried, ' _it's not like soobin at all to miss lunch when he loves to eat_ ' kai thought as he and taehyun made their way back to their classroom

taehyun knows _something_ was up but knowing kai for a long time it takes time for the younger to open things up so even if he'd want to pry he'd wait for the other to be comfortable to tell him when he's ready, "well, here's _my_ classroom. will you be okay going alone from here? I can just walk you all the way and go back here again" Taehyun suggested but kai shook his head and instead gave him a grin "it's _okay_ hyunie~ I'll be fine! well then, I'll see you later after school!" Kai says as he practically bounces his way back to his classroom, once the sight of taehyun's classroom was at a distance Kai slowed down his walking as he made his way back to the classroom with heavy thoughts weighing on his pretty little head.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i basically wrote jjuni's point of view a little about what his side looked when he first saw hyuka, i just wanted to clear that up in case you're confused with what's going on or why it looked like it repeated~


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> heavy SOOKAI chapter but I know all you moas/armies love to see this couple and so do I
> 
> so without further ado! I hope you enjoy reading and as always have a nice day!❤️

🐰𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟑🌃

* * *

right after Soobin had left the pretty male in the school infirmary, he had many questions running endlessly inside his head that he decided on whether going back to class or simply go back home, giving it some thought he had an idea where he could find a place to let himself rest his brain and give some time to process the events that occurred a while ago as Soobin uses his long legs to stride over to the opposite way of where his class is and instead made his way to the stairway that leads up to the school's rooftop

  
the _only_ time he ever visited the school rooftop was because kai had begged him to, kai did aegyo to try and persuade Soobin but the said cutie never had to do that in the first place when Soobin was already whipped for the little angel, they spend their time talking, laughing, crying and even singing as well. both of them could sing well, yet kai had the tendency to shy away when he's asked to sing so suddenly, in return, it was Soobin who had to do aegyo in order for kai to do it and it ended with kai's dolphin giggles matched with Soobin's awestruck face when he heard kai sang for the first time. 

  
Soobin smiled at the thought as he reached the rooftop opening the door and ignoring the ' _do not enter_ ' sign, Soobin was met by a gentle autumn breeze as the wind howls silently around Soobin, he walked towards the railings where he stops and had his arms crossed on the metal railing as he stood there inhaling the open-air feeling a little less suffocated from the constricting thoughts in his mind

  
Soobin doesn't like the idea of skipping class but as of right now he didn't really care, his mind is preoccupied with what Yeonjun said to his angel, confusion began to take part in Soobin's brain as he thought about his whole life for liking girls.

  
' _does this mean I like boys now...? or is it just Hueningie?_ ' 

  
Soobin thought as he looked down and saw some students walking around, he saw some male students but he didn't _feel_ attracted to them--sure some _were_ handsome but none of them made Soobin's heart raced or anything.

he then sees some female students and proceeded to eye some of them who are talking to each other while some were buying snacks in the vending machine, Soobin thinks they're pretty but not _nearly_ as pretty as kai is when it comes to the ethereal looking creature Soobin can think of many reasons as to why kai is perfect in any way possible and that's when Soobin face palmed himself.

' _argh...I'm too whipped for my little gum..._ '

he chuckles finding his own thought amusing, Soobin never really opposed to same-sex relationships in fact he supports them if anything. he just didn't know that he would fall for a boy that's in the disguise of a girl's clothing, Soobin thought he might feel _disgusted_ \-- _creeped_ out even-- but none of those emotions or feeling came to him, in fact, Soobin felt like he needed to protect his little gum--even more so now that _someone_ is also after him.

then he thought of Yeonjun and how he heard his threat to kai, Soobin's hands curled into tight fists his smile fades along with his dimples disappearing and was replaced by a dark look, jaws clenched tight as he thought of how he'll face the blue-haired male _without_ a fist being landed on the delicate face of the other boy.

he sighs deciding to drop his anger for now as he looked up and see the calming blue sky above him with clouds leisurely floating up top without any problems whatsoever, when he looked at the clouds he thought of his gum, his smile, his purity, and his innocence. 

"I _promise_ I'll protect you my gum."

and with that promise, he left the school's rooftop feeling more determined than he ever did before.

* * *

the black and white clock on the wall keeps ticking along as kai is seated on his last class of the day, gazing out the window where the windy breeze makes the trees sways back and forth, little kids playing on the slides as everything seemed to be calm and peaceful, kai wished that everything could also be the same for him, he twirls the ends of his long hair around his fingers--something he unconsciously does when he's feeling troubled or nervous.

then his thoughts drift to Soobin as kai worries where his friend had gone, a little while later the bell rang and the first to stand up was kai as he quickly left the classroom followed by other students after, he could feel the wind whooshing past him as his skirt would blatantly go up due to his speed of walking when he left the school building did he only see the familiar tallboy that's named Choi Soobin waiting by the school gates hands shoved inside his pants pockets looking very handsome under the soft glow of the sun that illuminated his pale skin making kai's heart flutter with each step he takes the more closer he gets to Soobin

sensing a presence, Soobin snapped out of his thoughts as he looks up to see kai in front of him furrowed eyebrows with worry evident on his face "you- I was _worried_ about you for the rest of the afternoon...where have _you_ been?" kai asked with a pout, Soobin chuckles at how kai looked right now which was _freaking_ adorable. "I was only gone for a while yet you _missed_ me already my gum, were you worried about me?~" Soobin joked as he patted kai's head making him scoff as kai turn away quickly from Soobin and started to walk away with his back turned to Soobin, his cheeks were slightly heated as the warmth of Soobin's hand still lingers on top kai's head. 

Soobin only chuckled at that as he jogged up to the living doll and walked the same pace beside kai, 

"Oh, where's Tahyunie? I thought we _always_ go home together?" the taller one asked 

"since he's the prefect of his class he had to stay back after school for a student council meeting." kai answered without looking at the other as Soobin hummed. 

silence engulfs the two as they walk their path to home, usually kai would be the talkative one between the three of them but somehow his thoughts are too far off as he didn't pay any attention to his surroundings--not _even_ hearing a car honk when Soobin shouted at kai to look out for the car

" **KAI! WATCH OUT!** "

startled out of his trance kai whips his head seeing a red car _quickly_ speeding it's way to him, just as the car was about to almost hit kai, he felt hands pulling him back as a pair of strong arms were wrapped tightly around his slim figure protectively, it all felt like slow-motion to kai when that moment happened, some people stopped walking and stood by to watch the scene unfold until Soobin glared at the passerby's around them enough to make them move again, Soobin noticed kai shaking from his hold as he whispered soothing words to kai who is still shaken from the fear of _nearly_ being run over.

after a while, kai began to calm down as Soobin looked very worried and not wanting to let go of the person in his arms, they continued their way back home with Soobin's arm snaked around kai's waist not trusting the other to walk by himself, kai didn't _dare_ argue with Soobin about this as the other look completely serious, hands held tightly on his hip area, kai didn't want to admit it but with Soobin's arm wrapped securely around his waist, he felt _safe_ and _protected_ as if even if the world tries to hurt him the tall dimpled boy would come to his rescue, thinking about that made kai blushed as he looked elsewhere other than the person beside him.

' _stop thinking about that kai, you guys are nothing but just friends..._ " 

kai thought as he ignored the swelling of his beating heart and try to think of other things, not noticing that they have arrived at their home Soobin reluctantly remove his arm around kai's waist already missing the closeness between the both of them, both were standing not far face to face without uttering any words, though their minds had a lot of things they want to ask and tell the other.

"well um, I'll head in first...see you tomorrow!"

kai hastily says as he avoided eye contact with Soobin and turn his heel to leave the space shared between them, though the moment kai tried to leave he felt his wrist being grabbed as he turned and stared at Soobin with widened eyes, Soobin didn't falter as his gaze is only glued to kai's, "actually...before you go in, can we _talk_ first?" Soobin muttered as kai registered what the other had said before slowly nodding

dropping his hold on kai's wrist Soobin shoves his hands inside his pants pocket as kai held his hands in front of his skirt, the two were just strolling around the neighborhood with sounds of wind blowing mildly around them with peace, the silence was _deafening_ for kai as he thought of what Soobin had wanted to talk to him about.

"hey kai, is there something...you _haven't_ told me yet?" 

Soobin casually asked eyes still looking forward as kai jerked his head to look at Soobin who looks relaxed under the setting sun, it was a simple question but somehow it weighted a _ton_ for kai as he tries to process the words in his head

"u-um...no." 

kai mutters as he started to fumble with his hands, Soobin halted his steps and turned to look at a fumbling kai

"really? is there really... _nothing_ at all?"

Soobin asked again this time very gently as he eyed kai who in return feels like wanting to run away for being asked questions that he didn't want to answer. kai only shook his head as a reply not daring to look at the person in front of him as his eyes stayed glued to his feet, Soobin then used his index finger to lift kai's chin in order for kai to look at him,

" _even_ if...Choi Yeonjun is troubling you?" 

kai's eyes widened in surprise as those words left Soobin's mouth, ' _did he hear our conversation?_ ' kai thought just as he was about to speak Soobin beat him to it "now you might be thinking if I heard your conversation, hmm? am I right?" kai didn't know what to say if Soobin overheard his conversation between them then did he also hear-

"kai, I know who you _truly_ are, you... don't need to hide from me _anymore_."

* * *

When the taller of the two of confronted the younger about it, no words were uttered as kai burst into tears turning away from Soobin with his hands rapidly wiping away the running tears from falling but Soobin couldn't watch still as his little angel was crying, so he turned him around held kai gently stroking his tears away as Soobin softly patted his head hoping the younger to calm down, by the time kai stopped sobbing the sun was gone and night had settled in

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't _mean_ to ruin your shirt, give them to me and I'll wash-"

"Hey it's alright, have you calmed down now?"

"y-yeah...I just, I didn't think that you'd heard the conversation between Yeonjun-oppa and I. I'm s-sorry for never telling you that--yes. I'm a boy who _likes_ to crossdress as a girl and yes y-you might find this _disgusting_ but... this is who I am. this...this wasn't how I wanted it to turn out to be, I wanted to tell you this myself but I guess...that's a _bit_ late now."

kai finished, not daring to look up and see his friend's reaction. he's scared--absolutely _freaking_ scared that his friend who he had known from childhood and now as a man who grew up to be tall, handsome and charming knowing his deepest and darkest secret that he had been hiding for years would be ready to turn around any minute and walk away--but none of what kai thought had happened as he felt strong arms around his neck embracing the younger.

"No, _don't_ apologize kai. I understand it must've been hard for you to tell me this, I _was_ confused when I heard what Yeonjun said back in that dark hallway but--"

Soobin gently move his upper body back as he stares at kai's shaky form with his big hands on either side of kai's shoulder,

"I'm not _disgusted_ kai and I'll never be. sure I was in a state of confusion, however, never did I once thought it was _disgusting_ of you to be crossdressing as a girl _even though_ you're a boy. no matter what I shouldn't hear the word 'disgusting' come out of your mouth ever again or I'll be very mad at you huh my gum."

Soobin didn't know when or how but he found his hand caressing the younger's cheek to which the younger responded with a shy smile with tinted red hues under the glowing street lamp to which Soobin thought kai really looked beautiful no matter where he stands

"so...does that mean you _don't_ hate me?"

"gum, my _sweet little angel_. I Choi Soobin can _never_ hate you-Kai Kamel Huening when you're just a baby that needs to be _protected_ at all cost."

" _Ah-_ why would you even say that- you're _so cheesy_ Soobin-oppa!"

"say that _again_."

"huh? say wha-"

kai was glad it was dark and not many people were around as the proximity between them grew very close with Soobin's arms quickly sneaking around kai's waist and looked at him with a gaze kai couldn't tell which had him starring at the hooded eyes Soobin was giving him

"I _want_ to hear you say the last words _you_ said earlier."

oh-- **OH**. kai thought as now he knew the reason _why_ Soobin was in this state but he couldn't figure out _why_ the other was being a little to close and wanted him to say-- _that_ , kai gulped at the gap between him and Soobin which was about centimeters apart and that intense stare he was giving kai under the luminous night sky in Seoul

" _S-Soobin-oppa_ " 

"again. say it _again_."

" _Soobin-oppa_ " 

only then did kai feel the embarrassment forming and immediately covered his flushed faced with his hands only to earn a sickenly wide smirk from Soobin who look ready to devour the younger in his arms but refrained from doing so as he lets go of a blushing kai

"I-I'm _never_ saying that ever again...that was _embarrassing_."

"nope~ that _was_ adorable."

"but that's-"

"no buts. it was adorable-- _you_ are adorable, period."

"ugh...again with the cheesy lines"

"only for you, _my gum_."

Kai scoffed and turned his head away with a small smile while Soobin only shook his head in amusement starring at kai with a fond look, with a warm aura with the two boys walking home under the gleaming night sky, Kai's darkest secret has been finally revealed to his dearest friend so everything _should be fine_ , _right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well not everything is RAINBOWS AND SUNSHINE'S HEHEHEHE but tell me what are your thoughts on this chapter! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated<3
> 
> I also want to thank those who have bookmark my fan fiction I love you all sm💚


End file.
